Prophecy(SYOC-CLOSED)
by TheHandWeWereDealt
Summary: CLOSED.
1. THE BEGINNING

_Hi you wonderful, beautiful people. Name's Bri, but you guys should call me Dealt, or I'll think you're a crazy stalker. Anyway, a bit ago, I put something up like this for a story with the same title. Well, I picked the OC's and started the story, but I lost my flash drive, so, NOW, I am starting from scratch, with a new summary and stuff. The summary is under this, and, after that, the rules, and then the form. You guys can review the OC's if you want, but if you prefer to PM them, that's fine too. I'll get to the point now.(If you read this whole thing, bless your soul.)_

**Summary:****50 years ago, The Prophecy of the Seven was in motion. Chaos was everywhere. And then-suddenly, it stopped. The Seven disappeared, and so did Gaea. Even the gods themselves don't know what happened. Now, 50 years later, when things were almost normal, the crazy chaos starts happening again. The gods with their two different sides, the doors opening. It turns out, The Seven? Weren't the original seven. And Gaea? She disappeared, but didn't go back to sleep. Her big plan, was just beginning, 50 years ago. And now it's up to a new seven to stop it.**

_It'll be shorter for the actual story, but I'll figure that out later. So, if you like the summary, and you're thinking, "Hey! This sounds cool, I'll try it." Or some other version of that, I'll just lay out some ground rules._

**Number One. **If your character isn't accepted, don't feel bad, and don't go bat-shit crazy one me. I will then go bat-shit crazy on you, and it will not be pretty. There are plenty of spots, since I am accepting main and minor characters. 6 main and….about 9 or 10 minor characters. I'm only having 6 main though because I have a main character.

**Number Two. **NO MARY-FREAKING-SUES. I hate those, it's not cool. Be original, please,

**Number Three. **but make them realistic. Creativity and originality is what I'm looking for, people!

**Number Four.** Minor characters can be who and whatever the fuck you want them to be, Capeesh? Satyrs, nymphs, ghosts, I don't care. Also, this goes with

**Number Five.** dudes. I get that a lot of people here are girls, and girls are awesome, because I, myself, am I girl, but I can't have an All-Girl cast. I need guys.

**Number Six.** No anons, please, because then I can't contact you if something happens.

**Number Seven.** Please, I'm not accepting Big-Three entries unless they are awesome and completely wow me. Mine is Poseidon, but still.

**Number Eight.** DETAIL, DETAIL, DETAIL, and, last but not least, DETAIL. I want DETAIL. For personality, if I see a word, and then a comma, you're out. I don't want to sound harsh, but there will be character development, and I can't develop a character with one word attributes.

**Number Nine.** I need some insecure, unsure, and façade having characters. Not everyone has to be strong and brave.

**Number Ten.** Make as many as you want! I don't discriminate against user, especially if you make good characters.

**Number Eleven.** Last one, guys. Remember to HAVE FUN and LOVE your character, even if I don't accept them. I might have some character holes and need to fill them up, so, if you're not accepted, you still might see your character!

_SO, here's what you all have probably been waiting for…THE FORM! You guys can make adjustments for if you're a satyr, nymph, ghost, etc., and Greek and Roman campers are in the same camp. I will have my character, Saige, and then the form without—you know what, I can't describe it, you'll just see._

**FORM TIME ****J**

**Major or Minor: **Major

**Name: **Saige Andromedia Rivers

**Nickname(Optional):** None, unless someone gives one to her.

**Age(for main characters, 15-17 only please): **16 turning 17

**Gender:**Female

**Birthdate:** August 2, 2043_(technically,the events of The Blood of Olympus happen in 2010, so 50 years later is 2060…so I'm going on that)_

**Hometown:** Ann Arbor, Michigan

**Personality: **Saige is very opinionated, and will say how she feel, no matter what. She may feel bad after, and apologize, because she doesn't let her pride get in the way with things like that. She is honest, and will tell you the truth, and is straightforward about it. No sugar-coating from her, unless you're a little kid. Saige is leader-type, but doesn't like to lead, afraid she will fuck things up. She has problems opening up to people, and bottles in her emotions because she feels like she has to stay strong for others, and is sometimes afraid no one will comfort her, because she had no one to talk to at home. She is patient, and loyal, like a Hufflepuff, and wise and witty like a Ravenclaw, but she hates being the center of attention. She is a fangirl, and can be weird at times, thanks to Tumblr. Saige can get lost in her own world, and it takes a lot to bring her back. She also has a real soft spot for kids, she loves them, and they love her. But she also can become adorably child-like, and can get really bubbly.

**Race: **Saige is mixed with African-American and Irish.

**Skintone: **Saige's skin is an Olivish-Tannish kind of tone, and is usually soft.

**Hair Color/Length/Style: **Her hair is a deep red mixed with dark and light brown, and she has loose curls that fall to her mid-back. It is almost unbearably thick and she usually wars it in a pony tail with a side bang swept to the right. She would cut it shorter, but she loves how the little kids at camp tug lightly on the curls when she picks them up.

**Eye Color/Shape/Size/: **Her eyes are generally Hazel colored, but switch to a light green when in the sunlight. The shape of her eyes are roundish, and are slightly wide, which she hates, because she thinks they make her look like an anime character.

**Build(Skinny, Athletic, Thick): **Saige has an athletic-like build, with muscular, long legs, but her stomach is flat and slightly toned. She is definitely not flat-chested, but her chest isn't big. _(I felt awkward writing that last sentence, I just felt like I should describe that part, you guys don't have to, but if you do, hats off to you.)_

**Height: **Saige is 5'8, but doesn't like standing up straight all of the time, so at times she'll appear to be 5'7 or even 5'6.

**Tattoos(Optional):** None at the moment, but is planning to get a small infinity sign on her right ankle.

**Braces(Optional):** She used to have braces, and recently wore a retainer.

**Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples(Optional): **Saige has a few freckles splayed across her nose.

**Scars(Optional): **Saige has three scars: One, on her shoulder(from a hellhound bite), a long one that runs from her right ankle to her mid-calf(a lash from a monster's poisonous tail), and a smaller one, a thin line at her hair line that stops at her ear, and starts from the side of her forehead(fell down the stairs at the Big House).

**Makeup(Optional): **She hates makeup. The end.

**Piercings(Optional): **Her mother had her ears pierced after she was born, but she stopped wearing earrings at 11, because her mom stopped making her.

**Greek or Roman: **Greek

**Godly Parent:** Poseidon

**Mortal Parent: **Cassandra Ashley Wright

**Other Notable Family Members: **Lawrence Wright(Step-father, Mortal), Ethan Peter Wright(Half-Brother, Mortal) , Angel Jean Wright(Half-Sister, Mortal)

**Fatal Flaw: **Personal Loyalty- Which means that she would give the world to save those dear to her.

**Powers(no more than 6): **Saige can heal with water, she can control the water, and talk to sea creatures and horses. She can also sense her opponents next move in a fight, as a blessing from Ares_(You guys don't want details on that, so I won't give it to you. You're welcome. I just saved you an hour of reading.)_

**Gender Preference(Asexual, Straight, Gay, I forgot the word for it..): **Straight, she tested to see if she was Lesbian or Bisexual when she was 13, but realized she was Straight.

**History: **Saige's mom was born with Clear-Sight, so she new the abnormal stuff that went on in the mortal world. Poseidon came to her as an African-American marine biology professor at a nearby college in Ann Arbor. Cassandra(Saige's mom) was a Greek and Roman mythology professor at the same college. They clicked, did the deed, and here is Saige, a demigod baby. After that, Cassie was a single mom, and kept a low profile to keep Saige safe from monsters. Then she met Lawrence, when Saige was 13, and was just beginning to get her powers. Lawrence married her when Saige was 14, and Lawrence tried to rape her, but Saige used her powers on him and he steered clear of her after that. Saige tried to inform her mom, but her mom called her a liar and a ungrateful brat, so their relationship was rocky. When Saige was 15, her mom had a baby(Ethan) with Lawrence and Saige was enraged, so she started to go to Camp year-round. When she was 16, they had another baby(Angel)and Saige tried to patch things up with her mom, but her mom disowned her, so she cut all ties with that family. She also went on that quest for Ares and got blessed by him when she was 15, too.

**Weapon(s): **During battle/Capture-the-Flag, she has two hunting/throwing knifes, one in each combat boot(she wears combat boots during Capture-the-Flag). With that, at regular times, she has her bow and arrows(skilled archer, a child of Apollo taught her), and her three and a half foot long sword named Epikíndynos, which means 'dangerous' in Greek.

**Clothing Style: **Saige isn't a girly-girl, but she will wear dresses or skirts to the right occasion. Other than that, she wears jeans, different colored pants, and shorts. She also wears graphic and quote t-shirts, with converse(she wears high-tops only), her Doc Martins, or her combat boots. You usually see her with rubber-band bracelets and a dolphin-shape locket Poseidon gave her for her 13th birthday.

**Theme Song(s)(Optional, no more than 5): **"I Love It"- Icona Pop, "Burn it Down"-Linkin Park, and "Burn"-Ellie Goulding

**Quotes(Optional): **"You can't count on something you never had."

"Look beasts; I came here to kick ass and eat food. But guess what? I'm all out!"

**Other:** Is obsessed with French fries._(I just had to add something from me.)_

**Major or Minor:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Birthdate:**

**Hometown:**

**Personality:**

**Race:**

**Skintone:**

**Hair Color/Length/Style:**

**Eye Color/Shape/Size/:**

**Build(Skinny, Athletic, Thick):**

**Height:**

**Tattoos(Optional):**

**Braces(Optional):**

**Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples(Optional):**

**Scars(Optional):**

**Makeup(Optional):**

**Piercings(Optional):**

**Greek or Roman:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Other Notable Family Members:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Powers(no more than 6):**

**Gender Preference(Asexual, Straight, Gay, I forgot the word for it..): **

**History:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Theme Song(s)(Optional):**

**Quotes(Optional):**

**Other:**

_So….that's it, this took me like 3 hours to make, so I hope you guys put in a submission. I didn't put in crush/lover or something like that because we can discuss that AFTER I accept everyone. PLEASE put in someone, please. I am desperate. _

_If you guys have any questions or concerns, please feel free o PM me. I don't bite, and I love talking to new people! *smiles*_

_That's all, I guess. See you in a few days, hopefully!_

_Submit your characters and all that jazz,_

_Dealt_


	2. ROUND ONE! everything can change

_Hiya demigods, mortals, and desperate monsters! I know I said I would see you in a few days, but tomorrow, I am driving down to Ohio for my family reunion and I won't be back until late Sunday Night, and I am NOT typing this on mobile because then I will eventually kill myself. So, Round One is TODAY. I absolutely love you guys, you've given me almost 30 forms so far! I'm not picking everyone today, because forms are still coming in, I'm only doing the ones I knew I just HAD to pick. So, if you have already sent me an application, but your character isn't here, don't fret. I probably have you on my mind, I'm just doing the shoe-ins today._

_You guys REALLY made this hard for me. And, THIS LIST IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE, even if this is the shoe-in list. Your thing might be here now, but it might not be the next time I update. It also might be here, but be switched to Major or Minor._

**MAJOR CHARACTERS(AKA The Seven of the Prophecy)**

**Seven #1-**Saige Andromedia Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon(Me, of course)

**Seven #2-** Owen Cross, Son of Zeus(Rougeification)

**Seven #3- **Riley Tomlinson, Daughter of Mars(Julyette of Wonder)

**Seven #4- **Ellie Boyce, Daughter of Hecate(enmfaming4)

**Seven #5-**

**Seven #6-**

**Seven #7-**

**MINOR CHARACTERS**

**Minor #1-** Blue Autumn Day, Daughter of Demeter(Breaking the Remix)

**Minor #2- **Redwood Day, Son of Demeter(Breaking the Remix)

**Minor #3- **Taranee 'Tara' Hunter, Daughter of Hecate(C. J. Selgas)

**Minor #4- **Victoria Pluie Pelletier, Daughter of Khione(EkkoBunny)

**Minor #5-**

**Minor #6-**

**Minor #7-**

**Minor #8-**

**Minor #9-**

**Minor #10-**

_So, that's all, for now, I just wanted to do something quick, Round Two will be on Monday, and if I didn't pick you immediantly, don't worry, you still have a chance! All of the characters that I accepted, the profiles are below, if you want to see them!_

Major or Minor:** Major**

Name:** Owen Cross**

Nickname:** None (A bit of a condescending one is Thunderboy, but it's not really said enough to be a nickname)**

Age:** 17 (Just turned)**

Gender:** Male**

Birthdate:** January 2nd 2043 (if that date is okay? It depends on when you set the story really... but he's recently turned 17)**

Hometown:** Manhattan, New York**

Personality:** Being the favoured son of the King of the Gods, Owen is exceedingly arrogant, believing himself to be better than the rest of the camp - it is shown through his combat abilities that he is definitely one of the best fighters, and has a sense of authority that sets him apart from the others. Owen's quite witty and sarcastic as well, not taking anything seriously, and is very cocky and confident, taking the lead with natural ease. Do not confuse him with a brat however - Owen has earned his reputation as a leader and an extraordinary fighter - he's constantly trying to better himself, and live up to his father's legacy. However, that is the cause of his ego - it's all a front. Really, he simply wants to belong. He doesn't have a family, he doesn't have a life outside of the camp - it's all he's known for a large portion of his life, and he has to put his all into it, because if he doesn't, what does he have? He's motivated and determined to win - a lot like Clarissa, only needs to prove his worth - more to himself than anyone else. Moreover, Owen is not a 'share-my-feelings' kind of guy; he's usually found sparring with others, climbing on the wall - anything to improve himself. His biggest fear would have to be letting anyone in - the only person he's ever been close to has been Chiron, who Owen sees as a father-figure. Owen is often scolded by him for his hubris, but Chiron has a secret pride about Owen, who has made outstanding progress since arriving at the Camp. However, his facade of pride isn't the only major feature about him - he's a hothead. This is because he bottles up his feelings and doesn't know how to get rid of them apart from fighting. Owen is flirty too (of course he would be - his father is Zeus), and is seen as an 'eligible bachelor' around camp, although very few relationships have lasted, since he tends to retreat into his facade of 'Owen - the mighty son of Zeus - the Second Hercules' because he desperately tries not to be a nobody, as he feels he really is. Hence the trying to prove himself.**

Race:** Irish-American (his mother was born in Ireland, but became an American citizen)**

Skin tone:** His skin is fair - not pale, just fair.**

Hair colour/Length/Style:** His hair is jet black, and extremely messy at that. He can never quite seem to keep it down as it usually sticks up in different directions. It covers his ears, and his fringe hangs down, almost encroaching into his eyes. It looks like he has just gotten out of bed, and he never really pays much attention to it, and is constantly messing it up.**

Eye colour/Shape/Size:** His eyes are a dark green tone, with a small hint of hazel at the centre. His eyes are also in an almond shape, and a fairly proportionate to the rest of his body, albeit being slightly bigger, which is not noticed often, given his hair.**

Build:** Owen is athletic - since he's only seventeen, his body is starting to tone more, and he's taking on more of an athletic look, primarily from his practice on the wall.**

Height:** 5"10/11 - he stands up straight and never slouches... Chiron would often lecture him about it as a child.**

Tattoos:** He has a celtic knot on his left forearm (if you look up 'celtic knot brother', you should see a silver arrowhead... it's hard to describe) and a thunderbolt on his right shoulder.**

Braces:** Never wore any - has nice teeth... not perfect, but not bad by any measure.**

Scars:** Has a couple of scars across his torso, but only has two on his face - one is more of a scratch on his right eyebrow, and the other is a vertical scar on the left corner of his lip - it's only noticeable if you're inches away from his face.**

Greek or Roman:** Greek**

Godly parent:** Zeus**

Mortal Parent:** Branna Jessica Cross**

Other Notable Family Members:** None.**

Fatal Flaw:** It would have to be between Pride and Independence. The two are closely linked, since Owen thinks he shouldn't have to ask for help, since he's the son of Zeus.**

Powers:** Control over the wind, Control over Electricity/Lightning, Zeus' Authority, Enhanced ability in battle (Athena's blessing... I'll explain at the bottom), Hermes' Blessing (extremely agile and quick), Apollo's blessing (he's skilled at archery - not the best, but is a good marksman).**

Gender Preference:** Straight**

History:** Owen grew up with an average life - it was kinda depressing at times, but no more so than anyone else's life. His mum had to work often so he didn't see her as much, he never met his dad, but he never really felt sad about it - never miss what you never had right? He never felt like he belonged at school - always found himself day-dreaming, never really talked to the other kids... his dyslexia and ADHD made it hard for him to feel like a 'normal' kid. But he just sort of took it in his stride to be honest - he was just another kid. When he was ten, he was abducted by a Cyclops, who happened to be taking him through the woods, but the Demigods along with Chiron managed to rescue him on Zeus' orders, and Owen was brought to the camp, told he could never leave, or contact his mother, as she may be targeted by Hera. This anger, sadness and frustration helped Owen motivate his training, and by the age of 13, he was no longer in the Hermes Cabin, instead, he took his place in Zeus' cabin. He later found out the Cyclops was sent by Hera, who hates Owen for being the son of Zeus, and even more so, since he openly brags about it. He also tends to be favoured by Zeus over a lot of his other children (if you're including any other children of his).**

Weapon:** Has a sword that is disguised as a lighter - when he flicks the flint, it transforms into a sword like Percy's, only with a lightning bolt on the blade. Also has a leather band around his left wrist with a metal sigil of Medusa at the centre. When he chooses to do so, the sigil pops up from the band, and metal turns out from the centre, forming a perfect replica of Aegis, Zeus' shield. A short white recurve bow.**

Clothing Style:** Rocker look - Leather Biker jacket, dark jeans, pair of black converses and a white t-shirt. He never wears shorts, and always seems to be fairly scruffy and messy in his appearance, since he doesn't care much for his appearance.**

Theme Song:** Arabella - Arctic Monkeys, Naive - The Kooks, Rebel Get By - General Fiasco**

Quotes:** "I don't fumble... I improvise."**

_**(When talking to Saige)**_** "Hey little mermaid... I'm not thirsty at the moment, but after winning this match, I'll be sure to call you... leave the fighting to me."**

**OC: What? Are you going to kick my ass now?**

**Owen: No, I think I'll do that more publicly!**

_**(After a monologue or long threat)**_** "Blah blah blah, can you shut up now so I can kick your ass?"**

Other:** He was sent on a quest to recover Aegis for Athena, which he accomplished at the age of 16. Because of this, Athena gave him the blessing of Battle tactics, only enhancing his skills. On his 17th birthday, he received his sword from Zeus, and also received his shield from Athena. Owen was gifted with an eagle called Aita, which acts as his guardian in a sense - a lot like Forkes in Harry Potter, Aita acts as Zeus' emissary - keeping watch of Owen. For instance, if he was in trouble, Aita would screech, and attack his assailant, while thunder would sound, as Zeus would be informed his favourite son is being attacked. Owen is the undefeated champion on the lava wall. Owen would dislike Saige - this is purely because he's barely talked to her, and also because Zeus distrusts his brothers. Although, they would both get along when they finally get to know each other.**

**9**5646896537906636183658625**0**_**6025086`5622606096`**__97026096525629_

_Name: Riley Tomlinson_

_Nickname: n/a for her friends, but her Mom calls her RiRi_

_Age: Turned 16, yesterday!_

_Gender: Female_

_Birthdate: See...if he's two years younger than Saige...July 16th, 2044_

_Hometown: Seattle, Washington_

_Personality: During Riley's early years she was a reckless and impulsive person. She often got herself and others into trouble just for fun. She considered herself a novelty, as she always pulled off the crazy stunts and makes the wise cracks for entertainment. Riley also held very little respect for authority figures, often mouthing off to instructors and earning herself punishments. Riley could also be somewhat violent towards those who antagonized her. She had a reputation on campus for being someone who you didn't want to pick a fight with, especially after she broke a guy's arm when he tried to punch her friend. Basically, Riley isn't all talk; not only can she shoot out hilarious and seething comebacks, but she can pack a mean punch too. However, as time passed, especially after her 13th birthday, Riley began to become much more grounded and responsible. She thought through her actions much more, in contrast to her old reckless self, shedding some of that old impulsiveness. This was greatly highlighted when she chastised some kids for trying to sneak out, something she most likely would have done in the past. She also showed that she had become much more practical. She found most things to be useless information unless they taught her how to become a better warrior, showing an attitude similar to other "cocky AND dead heroes." She Even back when Riley was irrational and reckless, she had a very strong sense of duty and loyalty to her friends and her fighting teachers. As stated by her paeator, she understood her duties better than most twice her age and experience, even looking beyond her smart a** behavior, she was still quite mature in that regard. Like her brother, Riley has very powerful protective instincts. She can't stand to sit back and see people get hurt, always trying to do something to help wherever possible, even if for a complete and total stranger. She is extraordinarily devoted to helping innocent people and protecting those she's fond of. Most often, this protectiveness was directed towards her brother, although she has shown to be protective over others, including her close friends. Riley can be very sarcastic and sharp tongued at times. She always has a smartass comment ready whenever someone says something antagonistic to her, and always bites back with a witty insult. She doesn't hesitate to speak her mind, and can be extremely stubborn in her opinions. When challenged by an attendent to just become like everyone else at the facility Riley pretended to be crazy around the attendent for a week. She can still be rebellious towards authority figures. Although Riley is not necessarily conceited, she is very aware of the fact that she is beautiful. She is rather proud of her body, which she worked for through literal blood, sweat, and pain. She especially takes pride in her curves which have come in better than most. Also, although she has become much more practical, she can still be somewhat vain at times about her appearance, taking pride in how she looks. Despite many changes in her personality, Riley remains a social creature. She can be very friendly and warm towards people, and doesn't shy away from meeting new people. She is also rather skilled in social interactions. While her brother attracted people with his calm low key charisma, Riley charms with her witty sense of humour, outspokenness and cheeky behaviour. Like her brother, Riley has a certain charisma which makes people flock to her, however the pair differ in the fact that her brother's allure stems from his refinement and intelligence and Riley's from her wicked wise cracks and talent with fighting. Riley now still retains that same impulsiveness she had from her early years growing up, but now she's wiser and marginally better at controlling it. She's not better with authority but she treats them like equals, which is a start. She's proud of her notorious reputation for being one of the best fighters that Camp Jupiter has ever seen._

_Race: She doesn't really look into where her Mom's family originally came from. All she can say it that she's definitely white._

_Skintone: Milky white_

_Hair Color/Length/Style: Her hair is naturally a brown that she dyes every month a different color. Currently her hair is a strawberry blonde with her dark brown roots growing in. She loves her hair and despite loving it being down, she braids it back._

_Eye Color/Shape/Size: Her eyes are grey-blue-green. It really depends on the lighting what color they look, and they look vaguely hebrew in shape, partially because of the hooded eyelid and the tilt of her eyes._

_Build (Skinney, Athletic, Thick): She's a curvily shaped muscular girl._

_Height: 5'6_

_Tattoos: She has her Camp Jupiter tattoos, but she wants one of her own!_

_Braces: None, she was blessed with her mother's good teeth._

_Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples: Nothing too unique about her._

_Scars: She has a scar running across her right shoulder blade from battling a monster when she first got to camp._

_Makeup: She has fun with makeup and wears waterproof dark brown eyeliner and mascara on a regular basis._

_Piercings: Two times studded on both ears and one cat ear piercing on her left ear._

_Greek or Roman: Roman_

_Godly Parent: Mars_

_Mortal Parent: Catherine Tomlinson-Argo (age 38)_

_Other Notable Family Members: Santino Argo (step-father, 38), Elena Argo (step-sister, 14), Luis Argo (step-brother, 15)_

_Fatal Flaw: Ambition_

_Powers: She has an afinity with hand to hand combat having astounding reflexes, a quick thinking strategic mind, and an ability to use any weapon well. Her real power is in the martial arts kicks she was taught while at home._

_Gender preference: Bisexual_

_History: She was brought up in NYC, NY by her Mom who works there as a bartender for their restaurant. Their Mom knew who their Dad was and always insisted on martial arts lessons in case any of the terrible things that "He" told her would come and get them. Riley's heritage was revealed to her when she was attacked by a cyclops when coming home from school at age 6. A demigod son of Athena (unknown to them) named Malcolm saved her while he was coming home from his job as curator of the Museum of Natural History. She ran home and found her Mother waiting for her. Her Mother explained who their Father was. Riley couldn't take this information and ran away. Away from her Mother. Away from anything bad. She ran to her favorite spot: the Balto statue in Central Park. She cried until a man sat down next to her and put her on his lap. "Hey kiddo, don't cry," he coaxed and boomed "your a daughter of Mars!" she looked up and saw the man in a military outfit. "Are you Mars?" she asks. "Yeah kid. Now I need to tell you something important, so don't forget," he commanded giving a look at the last bit. Riley nodded. "Your greatest weakness will come in the form of water, so no diving off the deep end." He set her on the bench and handed her a knife. "Good ol' Rom had this knife, don't break it." She looks at the knife's engravings and suddenly Mars was gone. Her Mom took her to Lupa to be escorted to camp, where Riley was immediately attacked by a cyclops. She saved herself with the knife, but it left a nasty scar on her right shoulderblade. She got a letter in the mail saying her mother moved to Seattle with her boyfriend Santino because he proposed a few months ago._

_Clothing Style: She'll wear her Camp Jupiter shirt with the sleeves rolled up (darn it's hot in LA.) and a pair of spandex shorts. Her sneakers are always asics._

_6561286_**12301370490825974997492**277`297`4979`20`97097290709727`[97[`7[7`772

**Major or Minor: Minor**

**Name: Blue Autumn Day**

**Nickname: People usually just call here Blue, only her father really uses her full name.**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthdate: April 13, 2043**

**Hometown: San Francisco, California**

**Personality: Blue can be considered your typical "hippy child"; her father was raised in a nature loving environment and passed his tree hugging, new age beliefs onto his children. Blue is very bubbly and open; she has a very free and flowing personality. She loves nature and spends most of her free time outside. She loves to play games and have fun, but knows when it's time to get serious. Blue loves to dance in the rain and spend time with her friends, but occasionally likes her alone time walking through the gardens admiring the plants and watering the greenery. Her father taught her all about plants and their different uses, so many times she can be found cataloging the plants and herbs, and is skilled in natural medicines so she can also be found helping out in the medical cabin. Blue is sweet natured, outgoing and loyal, as well as sarcastic and witty. She loves her friends like family and would go out of her way to help anyone. Blue is often seen as naïve, but she is very intelligent, she is just has a child-like wonder and innocence. **

**Race: ¼ Scottish, ¼ English, ½ Greek**

**Skintone: Very pale; a creamy white.**

**Hair Color/Length/Style: Blue has bright red, ginger hair, that goes all the way to her hips (the back of her thighs when wet) and is wildly curly and unruly. It flows down her back and over her shoulders and gets everywhere at times. She's never cut it, preferring to grow it out naturally. **

**Eye Color/Shape/Style: Blue has honey golden-brown colored eyes that are wide and doe-like, and give her a more innocent appearance. **

**Build: Blue has small delicate shoulders, and long lean-muscled arms, with wide "birthing" hips (as her grandmother calls them) and strong muscular legs. Her shape is almost pear-like: small upper body, expanding out to a curvy lower body. Her legs are very strong, having walked everywhere almost her entire life (walked in the city, in the woods), but she still has a very delicate, and soft feminine body.**

**Height: 5' 4"**

**Tattoos: She has a white and green celtic tree of life tattoo on her back in between her shoulder-blades.**

**Braces: none**

**Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples: Blue is covered head to toe in a light array of freckles. The darkest freckles are along her shoulders and arms, and along the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She also has dimples on either cheek that are most visible when she smiles.**

**Scars: She has a scar on her stomach from when she got her appendix removed, and one on her lower back where she was skimmed with a spear during her first game of capture the flag. Her feet and legs are riddled with odd scars here and there on account of her running around barefoot in the woods a lot.**

**Makeup: None. Blue prefers the natural look. Plus having all those powders and oily chemicals on her face makes her feel disgusting.**

**Piercings: She has an industrial piercing in her left ear, three cartilage piercings in her right ear, as well as two piercings on each earlobe. **

**Greek or Roman: Greek**

**Godly Parent: Demeter**

**Mortal Parent: Lennon Day (Father) **

**Other Notable Family Members: Redwood Day (Her twin brother), Zeyla Day (Grandmother)**

**Fatal Flaw: Blue cares very deeply for those dear to her, and would sooner die than see them hurt. She would have no issue putting her own life in danger if it meant her loved-ones wouldn't get hurt.**

**Powers: Can control plants (their growth and movements, etc), can identify any and all types of flora, earth sight (uses the earth to sense the presence of others, their movements, etc.), and she can heal minor wounds (like cuts and stab wounds if it hasn't severed a major artery; she can't stop internal bleeding, but she can heal infections from poorly treated wounds) and extract poison from the body.**

**Gender Preference: (Sexuality?) Straight **

**History: Blue grew up in the suburbs of San Francisco, living with her father, brother, and grandmother. Blue's mother, Demeter, came to her father, Lennon, when he was going to college. Lennon was very much a hippy child and was majoring in botany. Demeter at the time was appearing as a business student and the two hit it off very well. Lennon spent several years with Demeter before she blessed him with twins. Lennon started his own natural pharmacy, with the aid of Demeter, and raised his children with the help of his mother. He never married, and likely never will. Lennon loves his children and his work and is still, to this day, deeply in love with Demeter. Blue and Red grew up in a very loving environment; they were doted on by their grandmother and their father was always there for them. Blue was always out wondering the wilderness, and the Day family often went on camping trips, but Blue's favorite camping spot was in Muir Woods. Sometimes Blue and Red would skip school and take the bus to Muir Woods and spend their day among the redwoods. When they were twelve years old, Red and Blue were attacked in the city (once again playing hooky) and it was then that their father finally told them the truth about their mother. Blue and Red spend the majority of the year at camp, but they go to visit their father and grandmother for holidays and birthdays. **

**Clothing Style: Usually sleeveless sundresses, or long flowing skirts and loose button-up tops and tank tops, and no shoes. It is a rare day indeed when you see Blue wearing shoes. She doesn't like to wear shoes because she's better able to "feel" the earth.**

**Weapons: Two sickles, and a scythe if she's feeling saucy!**

**Theme Song(s): "Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac, "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles, "Swallow" by Emilie Autumn, "Drops of Jupiter" by Train**

**Quotes: "I may be a hippy, but that doesn't mean I wont kick your ass."**

**"I'm here for you, hun."**

**Other: Blue keeps some essential healing herbs near-by in case of emergencies. She also always has mint on her, because she likes to chew on mint leaves. Blue can play the violin.**

**65732906097901**_35719036058193757579_**06775290`7955-77299**570156473864719**928093847**

Major or Minor: Minor

Name: Redwood Day

Nickname: Red

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthdate: April 13, 2043

Hometown: San Francisco, California

Personality: Red is outgoing, snarky and sarcastic. Red loves to joke-around and is constantly cracking sarcastic remarks about people places and situations he's in. He's the first to draw his weapon, but the last one to use it; Red doesn't like violent conflict if he can help it, he'd rather resolve things through words, but it more than willing to jump into battle if need be. Red's strange, he doesn't like war, but he loves to fight. He considers fighting a very friendly sport, it's only conflicts that he considers negative. Red is very charismatic, in his own goofy way, and positive—everyone he meets is his friend, unless shown otherwise (i.e. Tries to kill him). He is athletic and very fidgety, he can never seem to sit still. Red and Blue are very connected, sometimes only having to send the other one a look to convey a message; Red prefers to team-up with Blue if he has to. Red is a very kind and giving person, him and his sister are alike in many ways, yet very different as well.

Race: ¼ Scottish, ¼ English, ½ Greek

Skintone: Very pale, almost stark white.

Hair Color/Length/Style: Red has straight black hair that's messy and always falls in his eyes. It reaches a little past his chin.

Eye Color/Shape/Style: Red has the same honey golden-brown eyes as his sister does; his eyes are wide, but not as wide as Blue's.

Build: Red has a swimmers build, very lean and muscular. His arms are very well muscled from his preferences in weapons (two-handed swords and hammers), and his love of climbing trees.

Height: 6'

Tattoos: Red as a realistic black and white celtic tree of life tattoo on his right bicep. His sister has one, as well as his father and his grandmother. Sort of a family tradition.

Braces: none

Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples: Red has two prominent dimples on either cheek, like his sister Blue, that really show off when he smiles. He has freckles along his shoulders and arms, and a little across his nose. Not near as many as Blue, though.

Scars: Red has lots of tiny nicks and scars all over his body from his youth (climbing trees and exploring the outdoors), but he has two very prominent scars: one running from the back of his knee, down his calf and ending at the heel of his foot. He also has a very rough looking scar on his left shoulder blade on his back about four inches long.

Makeup: does chap-stick count?

Piercings: Eyebrow piercing over his left eye, both his lobes are pierced and slightly gauged (he wears size 2(6.5 mm), and talon style gauges).

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: Demeter

Mortal Parent: Lennon Day (Father)

Other Notable Family Members: Blue Autumn Day (His twin sister), Zeyla Day (Grandmother)

Fatal Flaw: Like his sister, Red was raised to value those you care about, and take care of family. Red would do anything to protects those he cares for.

Powers: Red can control plants (his favorite thing to do is make tree-bark and bamboo armor) but he doesn't really use this power as much as his sister, and earth sight (uses the earth to sense the presence of others, their movements, etc.).

Gender Preference: (Sexuality?) Straight

History: Red grew up in the suburbs of San Francisco, living with his father, sister, and grandmother. Red's mother, Demeter, came to his father, Lennon, when he was going to college. Lennon was very much a hippy child and was majoring in botany. Demeter at the time was appearing as a business student and the two hit it off very well. Lennon spent several years with Demeter before she blessed him with twins. Lennon started his own natural pharmacy, with the aid of Demeter, and raised his children with the help of his mother. He never married, and likely never will. Lennon loves his children and his work and is still, to this day, deeply in love with Demeter. Red and Blue grew up in a very loving environment; they were doted on by their grandmother and their father was always there for them. Red was always out wondering the wilderness along with his sister, and the Day family often went on camping trips to connect with the earth. Sometimes Red and Blue would skip school and take the bus to Muir Woods and spend their day among the redwoods (Red would often climb the trees and joke "Redwood in a redwood"). When they were twelve years old, Red and Blue were attacked in the city (once again playing hooky) and it was then that their father finally told them the truth about their mother. Red and Blue spend the majority of the year at camp, but they go to visit their father and grandmother for holidays and birthdays.

Clothing Style: Usually loose tank tops or short-sleeve shirts with cut-off jean shorts. He has steel-toed timberlands that he usually wears, but occasionally he can be seen barefoot like his sister. He calls his style "surfer-hiker chic".

Weapons: Red prefers heavy-handed weapons like his two-handed sword, or his iron hammer that his best friend Aaron made (Aaron is a son of Hephaestus, and very good in the forge).

Theme Song(s): "Walk this Way" by Aerosmith, "Luv Addict" by Family Force 5, "Get Over It" by OK Go, "Pork and Beans" by Weezer

Quotes: "Well look who's being a dick today. Why don't you do what you do best and beat it."

"Don't test me Einstein, I'll beat you until E equals my fist in your face."

"Hey there sweets!" (normally when speaking to a girl)

Other: He calls his sister "Blueberry" as an affectionate nick-name. His favorite superhero is Ironman. He learned to play the theme song on his guitar. P.S. Red can play guitar really well, electric and acoustic.

_275_645675624**5742257**949755_**641620291200000000000412767657**_976537657512247777777

_**Major or Minor: I mean, major would be fantastic, but, either one really.**_

_**Name: Ellie Boyce**_

_**Nickname: Well, her name's already technically a nickname (even though it's the name on her birth certificate), but, sone people like to call her El.**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Birthdate: June 14th, 2044**_

_**Hometown: Orlando, Florida**_

_**Personality: Ellie's shy, reserved, and a huge pushover at the first impression, but can be cute and playful once you get to know her. It can take her a half an hour just to dig up the courage to start a conversation with someone. She can't seem to hold a grudge, and won't judge anybody negatively until they actually do something negative to her. Ellie is extremely curious about anything and everything. She tries to be loyal to people, but sometimes the situation asks too much of her, and she crumbles under the pressure. Ellie won't usually talk to people unless they walk up to her first, pretty much the main reason she has trouble finding friends at school and CHB. She also likes to listen in on people's conversations, always thirsting for new knowledge. Some people find it stalkerish of her, others just ignore her, not wanting to say anything in fear that she'll be hurt by their words. She carries a book wherever she goes, mostly because she just feels she needs something to grip onto as she goes through life. She constantly bites her lip and twists the ring on her finger, the only keepsake of her father, and seems to be a bit OCD about things.**_

_**Race: White, with German and Irish heritage**_

_**Skintone: Pretty fair**_

_**Hair Color/Length/Style: Ellie has long, straight, blonde hair that's darker towards the roots that she either keeps down or has in a really messy bun.**_

_**Eye Color/Shape/Size: Ellie has large and round dark brown eyes.**_

_**Build: Skinny**_

_**Height: 5'2"**_

_**Tattoos: Nope.**_

_**Braces: Nope.**_

_**Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples: She has a dash of light freckles along her cheeks and nose.**_

_**Scars: None of them really worth mentioning.**_

_**Makeup: Maybe a little powder and mascara.**_

_**Piercings: The generic ear piercing.**_

_**Greek or Roman: Greek**_

_**Godly Parent: Hecate**_

_**Mortal Parent: Stewart Boyce**_

_**Other Notable Family Members: Just the two of 'em.**_

_**Fatal Flaw: Too meek, too spineless, etc., etc.**_

_**Powers: Mystiokinesis - As a daughter of Hecate, she can cast and control magic. (She's obviously not the greatest at it, since she hesitates using magic because she's afraid she'll mess up.)Mist Control - As a daughter of Hecate, she can control the Mist. This ability means she can alter mortals' memories and perceptions, also she can use it to summon a 'Mistform'.**_

_**Gender Preference: Straight**_

_**History: Ellie was born in Orlando, Florida, but her father moved to New York when she was 2 so he could get a better paying job. The girl had a pretty normal childhood, living in the upper middle class with her father, Stewart, who was a renowned lawyer around town. Occasionally she'd see monsters as she was younger, but she didn't tell anyone, really just genuinely intrigued by them. At 12, a satyr came to get her and her father told her the truth about everything. She was satisfied as she went off, but quickly lost that feeling as they arrived and got nervous, wondering how she was going to fit in in such a new place. After a while, she got (kind of) comfortable though.**_

_**Clothing Style: Ellie likes to wear cutesy clothes, like, hoodies that have sleeves that are too long for her arms. She has jean shorts and sweatpants, boots and Keds. Y'know, just all the stuff that's 'in', as they say.**_

_**Quote: "Y-you, you wanna talk to me? This isn't a joke or something?"**_

_**56463**__**454655**__7478465310202050900753524287796451310014476100207156_**510495**_**0198946**_

Major or Minor: Minor

Name: Taranee 'Tara' Hunter

Nickname: Tara. Only a few know her real name.

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthdate: December 24, 2044

Hometown: Was raised in Boston, Lincolnshire, but moved to Boston, Massachusetts (ironically)

Personality: Tara has a calm and collected demeanor, never seeming to panic whenever trouble brews. She never shows her true emotions and keeps it behind a calculating gaze. Tara has a very critical mind, making decisions out of sound judgement and analyzing the situation before acting. She has a straightforward manner of speaking and has a very sarcastic sense of humor. Tara can be distrusting and cold towards strangers and it isn't easy to earn her trust. She can be strict and disciplined even to her friends, but inside, she is actually very understanding. Tara has a disobedient side and never always follows the rules, as long as she thinks it's the right thing. She has a broad scope of knowledge and is always open to learn new things, but extreme curiosity isn't always a good thing. There are times when Tara gets in trouble just because she just wants to know. There are times when Tara has an extreme case of doubt and doesn't know what to decide. Also, she always has a small bit of distrust hiding behind her back that keeps her from completely trusting someone, which leads her to always make her own decisions and never listen to others' advice.

Race: European

Skintone: Olive

Hair Color/Length/Style: She has shoulder-length, jet-black hair tied in a braid. But when not in a braid it appears slightly wavy.

Eye Color/Shape/Style: Her almond-shaped eyes have a tinge of baby-blue (with visible, yet small, gold flecks). She stares at anyone with a calculating gaze, even if unintentional.

Build: Tara has a somewhat skinny yet agile build. She has strong hands, earned from years of practicing archery, and very fast legs.

Height: 5'7

Tattoos: She doesn't and would never have tattoos.

Braces: No braces

Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples: Has none.

Scars: She has a few small scars on the tips of her fingers that are acquired from very sharp bowstrings. Aside from that, she has a very large, curved scar on her back, starting on the shoulder blades and ending near the left hip (from a cyclopes attack)

Makeup: She would never wear makeup

Piercings: Has no piercings.

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: Hecate

Mortal Parent: Unknown, but a cyclops (see History) has given her a clue to who her real mortal parent is, and it seems that he is a demigod, too. Her mortal parent (or not so mortal parent.) is actually a son of Apollo who could foresee the future. (You could decided whether to reveal him or not.)

Other Notable Family Members: Erik Hunter, her foster father who is a son of Athena

Fatal Flaw: Extreme curiosity, to the point that she would do anything to know about something.

Powers: - Can cast various spells in Ancient Greek or Latin. To a bigger extent, she can cast the spell without speaking it, but this causes extreme exhaustion.

- Can manipulate and see through the Mist.

Gender Preference: Straight

History: Tara, as a baby, was found lying in front of Erik's doorstep on Christmas Eve. Erik, sensing that the child was a demigod, took her in and raised her. Erik taught Tara a lot of things and even trained her in archery and sword-fighting. When Tara was five years old, they moved from Boston, Lincolnshire to Boston, Massachusetts after their house was ransacked by a hellhound. There, Tara developed her magical powers and trained herself while Erik locked himself up in his workroom to do 'something'. When she was seven years old, two cyclopes attacked their houses and demanded the location of 'the demigod'. When Tara obliged and said she didn't know, the charged at her. Tara managed to kill one of them by casting a spell before the other one seriously injured her back. Erik managed to escape the cyclopes and bring Tara to camp. There, she grew up and further trained herself. In summers, she visits Erik in his new home in Manhattan.

Clothing Style: The color of Tara's clothes are usually neutral colors like brown, grey or even white, but there are times when she is seen wearing violet. Her clothes mostly consist of plain t-shirts, but there are a few rare times when she decides to wear something slightly different. She frequently wears jeans and sometimes leggings, but she always wears her brown combat all the time.

Weapons: Tara has a celestial bronze longbow and a magical quiver of arrows. The quiver never runs out of ammunition and the longbow can turn into a melee weapon for short-distance combat. The bow appears when she holds up her hands in a bow-like position and disappears when she lets it go. Aside from those, she has hidden knives inside her combat boots and a shortsword.

Theme Song(s):

Quotes: "If you don't want to get turned into a toad, please, leave me alone"

*In a swordfight scene. Her sword clashes to the ground, far away from her*"Well, it looks like you've defeated me."*grins* "Unfortunately, I still have three knives, mister."

"Let me give you some advice, just to help you with that depressing problem of yours. Look, a person is like a pawn in chess. You can only move forward, and in the end you'll become a queen." *guy/girl stares at her with a confused look* "Never played chess before?"*sighs*

Other: She's a Harry Potter fan (I know, it's weird, but I think every child of Hecate has to be a HP fan). Oh, and she has a slight British accent.

**1151413616496870**7894104302719480442120400005887744900006784594041**31017014476**

_Major or Minor: Minor_

_Name: Victoria Pluie Pelletier_

_Nickname: N/A_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

_Birthdate: December 5, 2042_

_Hometown: Born in Paris, France and lived in Moscow, Russia before going to New York City for CHB_

_Personality: Victoria's personality would put an Aphrodite's child to shame. She's extremely vain to the point where she genuinely doesn't even know that she's being a b*tch. For her, it's her way or the highway. She's used to getting everything she wants one way or another and doesn't like losing anything to anyone. She's a bit haughty and doesn't like doing any dirty work, so she manipulates others into doing it for them. But beneath her b*tchy exterior, hides a lonely young her who's afraid of being hurt again. Inside, she's fragile and it doesn't take a lot to hurt her, which is why she closes her heart to others in order to protect herself from being heartbroken and hurt by betrayal. She also can't handle the truth, so she tends to avoid honest people and surrounds herself with those who just like her for her looks. Fake people she can handle, honest people she can't._

_Race: French and Russian_

_Skintone: flawless milky white skin that is soft to the touch (she uses A LOT of moisturizers and makeup to get it this way, trust me)_

_Hair Color/Length/Style: Victoria's hair is originally black, but she bleached and dyed it so it would be a very light blonde color. It reaches down it the middle of her back. She loves to style her hair a different way each day, but usually has it done in the beach waves style. As a consequence of bleaching her hair, it's a bit rough so Victoria uses a special conditioner every day to make it soft again._

_Eye Color/Shape/Size/: Victoria has big bright blue eyes with the iris outlined in silver. They are almond shaped and framed by long black eyelashes (courtesy of her makeup)._

_Build (Skinny, Athletic, Thick): Victoria is exceptionally skinny, but not to the point where you can see her bones. Her thighs, arms, and bum are all pretty toned thanks to training and she has a smooth, flat stomach. She has a slight figure though, but not so much as to say that she has an hour glass shape._

_Height: Victoria is a bit on the shorter side with a height of 5'3", so she normally wears shoes with a heel on/in them (like sneakers with hidden heels or traditional high heels)._

_Tattoos(Optional): Victoria dislikes tattoos as they can cause imperfections on her skin and she thinks that they just generally look ugly._

_Braces(Optional): Victoria had braces as a child which is why she has perfectly straight white teeth (well that and some cosmetic surgery). She sometimes wears retainers to sleep just to make sure._

_Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples(Optional): Victoria would dies if she ever saw any type of blemish or freckle on her skin, so she uses special creams and facial washes to make sure that that never happens. Unfortunately, she doesn't have dimples._

_Scars(Optional): Despite her pursuit of perfection, Victoria has only one scar on her body. It's long and goes from the center of her chest where her heart would be down to the right side of her belly button. She got it when she was twelve and was first attacked by a hellhound before she was saved. She covers the scar up with makeup everyday._

_Makeup(Optional): Victoria's most favorite thing in the world. She uses makeup everyday to hide whatever imperfections she finds on herself. What kind of makeup she wears varies from day-to-day. Thank Gods for everyone though that she can tell the difference between tacky and natural looking. She always uses four things though – mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, and concealer. The other's she could live without (if she tried really hard that is). She's puts on makeup every morning and special creams on every night._

_Piercings(Optional): Victoria's ears are pierced and she most commonly wears diamond studs. She thinks body piercing's are ugly and would never have one._

_Greek or Roman: Greek_

_Godly Parent: Khione (minor goddess of snow and ice)_

_Mortal Parent: Henry Pelletier_

_Other Notable Family Members: Miranda Pelletier (stepmother, mortal) Kathryn Pelletier (half-sister, mortal, 25 years old) Nathaniel Pelletier (half-brother, mortal, 23 years old)_

_Fatal Flaw: Vanity – Victoria only sees things through her own eyes and doesn't take into account anyone else's wellbeing. She also judges things by their covers, and cannot get past the exterior to see what's really inside. Her fatal flaw, along with her past, is the reason why Victoria is so obsessed with her beauty to the point where it dominates her entire life._

_Powers (no more than 6): Victoria can manipulate snow and ice, freeze things over, and lower temperatures around her. She can also charmspeak, a blessing given to her by Aphrodite._

_Gender Preference (Asexual, Straight, Gay, I forgot the word for it…): Straight – Victoria says that she likes handsome strong men who could take care of her, but what she really needs is someone that can understand her inside and out and won't abandon her._

_History: Her father was already a business executive of a major cosmetics company when he first met Khione, who was disguising herself as an art student at the time. Though already married to Miranda (Victoria's stepmother) with two children, he still pursued Khione and ended up having an affair with her. Victoria was the result of it. After she was born, Khione simply left her with her father, never returning to see her daughter again. Victoria's stepmother hated the fact that she, a bastard child that resulted from an affair, would be staying with the once perfect family. Not having anywhere else to put the young Victoria and not wanting to upset his wife any further, her father sent her to live in Moscow with her Aunt and Uncle. For five years, Victoria only saw her father during Christmas when she travelled back to Paris and one week of the summer when he would come alone to visit her in Moscow. Despite how her father treated her (abandoning her to her Aunt and Uncle and only seeing her for two weeks out of the year), Victoria loved her father with all of her heart. When Victoria was eleven she was sent back to Paris as her Aunt and Uncle where having another child and there was just simply no more room for her. She was abandoned yet again. At first she was simply ignored in the household as she wasn't allowed to eat dinner with the family and had to stay in her side of the house when everyone was home. But when Victoria turned twelve and began to mature physically, that was when they began to notice her real value – her beauty. Her father began taking her to work and letting her model for the company. As a result she was given more privileges and was allowed to eat with the family. It was around this time when she had begun to associate beauty with being loved and noticed. As she received more attention from her father (and more resentment from her half-siblings and stepmother), Victoria's personality began to shift from being sweet and innocent to manipulative and vain. For two years this had continued until she was fourteen and began showing signs of being a demigod. At first she thought she was going crazy so they took her to a therapist/psychologist. They said that nothing was wrong with her. But a few days later she was attacked by the hellhound and injured badly, but was saved by a satyr and another demigod. They then brought her to CHB where she stays only during the summer before flying back to Paris._

_Weapon(s): Victoia doesn't like fighting. Not that she's scared of it (you ruin her clothes, you die), but she doesn't like getting her hands dirty. Even so, like all demigods, she has a weapon. She fights with a bow and arrow (long range means less chance of her clothes or hair being messed up) that morph into a silver ring when not in use. She's a pretty good shot with it, hitting her target 4/5 times. With more training though, she has room for improvement. She also has a dagger just in case._

_Clothing Style: As her father works in the fashion industry, Victoria only wears in latest fashionable clothes, no matter how inconvenient they are for training. She always wears some kind of heel to make up for her shorter height._

_Theme Song(s)(Optional): You and Beautiful – Lana Del Rey_

_Quotes(Optional): "Be what others want you to be, that's the only way to survive the real world." "You and I have different values, respect that." "You don't know me, so don't act like you do."_

_Other: As a major, Victoria has a completely different personality than what you'd expect a "hero" to be. She doesn't like to fight and has no interest in the wellbeing of others. But she could grow as a character and learn to be much nicer and caring towards others and open herself up more (show people the real her). As a minor, she could be a bully to the rest of the campers._

_Extra: Victoria can also speak multiple languages – English, Russian, French, and some German. She's also good in math and science, but is terrible at English and Social Studies._

_**Okay, so, remember, these are subject to change, so don't give up and go away! You still could be picked! And, I was looking for very long and detailed forms, like the ones above. If you want to change something, feel free to PM me, and, remember, I NEED GUYS! There are only two up there! Come on, people!**_

_**That's all. See you creatures on Monday!(Or Sunday night, depends on how I feel)**_

_**-Dealt**_


	3. FINAL RESULTS!

**PLEASE READ THIS DETAILED PARAGRAPH. So, before I start my long-as-Zeus'-list-of-girls-he-did-the-deed-with-author's note, I have a question. Please answer in the review because I am too lazy to make a poll for my long-as-Zeus'-list-of-girls-he-did-the-deed-with-profile. I am juggling with a few different versions of the Prologue for Prophecy. The first version is basically what happened with the original seven (Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, etc.) and Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge, before the original seven disappeared. My second would be in one of the actual seven's POV (Point of View for those who don't know) after the events in Prophecy. My third option is Chiron's POV, stating his thoughts on the whole thing, and my fourth option features Gaea and a few of her demigod minions discussing her return. My fifth and final option is the original seven writing a quick letter about what actually happened to make them disappear. If the fifth option is the most popular, then there will have to be a backstory about what happened to this letter, and crap like that. So…..yeah. VOTE PLEASE I NEED OPINIONS THAT AREN'T MINE!**

_A/N: Hey guys. So, I know I said I would update like a month ago, but….I fell asleep on my computer finishing it, and then my brother decided it would be a nice time to play a "prank" on me, and deleted my stuff, replacing it with random letters. And, I've been sick lately, and I have honestly been procrastinating._

_This will happen often while I've been updating, but I'm also writing scenes and different parts of Prophecy that have been coming to mind, so…yeah._

_Also, please, after you read this, take the time to comment your thanks to him so I can recite it at his "funeral" AKA the time where he begs me not to kill him and I kill him by high-fiving his face._

_Anyway, here's the moment you all have been waiting for! Before I get on with it, I just wanted to say that I loved all of your entries, but I'm only picking 17 of the 44__**(DO YOU SEE HOW MUCH IT BREAKS MY HEART TO ONLY BE ABLE TO PICK A FRACTION OF 44 FORMS?HUH?)**__, unless I need more, but, even if I do, everyone still won't be in. So, sorry if you got kicked off of the list, sorry if you went to minor, and sorry if you didn't get picked at all. I'm sure most of you who entered in probably won't look, but if you do, and your name isn't there, sorry, but that's business._

_SO, on that not-so-happy/kind-of-depressing note, I bring you: __**THE MAJOR AND MINOR CHARACTERS OF PROPHECY**__!_

**MAJOR CHARA-You know what, screw that, THE SEVEN OF THE PROPHECY:**

**GREEK**_(Yes, I have subtitles, is there a _**problem**_?)_**:**

**Child of Poseidon-**Saige Andromedia Rivers

**Child of Demeter- **Redwood Day_**(Breaking the Remix)**_

**Child of Hecate-** Ellie Boyce_**(enmfaming4)**_

**Child of Hephaestus- **Ethan Henry_**(A Friend Of Mine)**_

**ROMAN:**

**Child of Jupiter-**Owen Cross_**(Rougeification)**_

**Child of Venus- **Dawson Teague_**(soccerfreak6)**_

**Child of Pluto- **Lilith Karma Halliwell_**(BellaRosa17)**_

**MINOR CHARA-Nope,-CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T MAJOR BUT STILL AWESOME AND BADASS:**

**Child of Mars-**Riley Tomlinson, Praetor of Camp Jupiter_**(Julyette of Wonder)**_

**Child of Apollo- **Celina Nirvana Hale, Oracle_**(Marceline-The-Vampire-Queen122)**_

**Child of Jupiter- **Jayden Malik Carver_**(TheSeaGirl1234)**_

**Child of Demeter- **Blue Autumn Day_**(Breaking the Remix)**_

**Child of Trivia(Hecate's Roman Counterpart)- **Taranee 'Tara' Hunter_**(C.J. Selgas)**_

**Child of Athena-** Asher Iain Patterson_**(BellaRosa17)**_

And, these are the standing characters for Prophecy. I lowered the number of Minors I was accepting because I can't work with 17 OC's, that's too much. Now, some characters that I didn't accept will be featured in the story, they just won't be…important to the plot.

Congrats to everyone who has been accepted, all characters in the story will have their own chapter with their information on it. So, please tell me who you want your character to be with(in a romantic way) in the comments below, please.

Can anyone draw? If so, could you like make a cover for Prophecy? Just asking.

I ALSO NEED A BETA FOR PROPHECY. Cause I know that I make tons of mistakes. If you want to Beta, PM me!

Last thing, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE PROLOGUE. And do you guys want the prologue on here? Or on the story? If it's on the story, it'll take longer to get posted.

That's all! Sorry for the wait! I am open for ideas you guys.

-Dealt


	4. Saige Andromedia Rivers,Cabin 3

**Name: **Saige Andromedia Rivers

**Nickname(Optional):** None, unless someone gives one to her.

**Age(for main characters, 15-17 only please): **16 turning 17

**Gender:**Female

**Birthdate:** August 2, 2043_(technically,the events of The Blood of Olympus happen in 2010, so 50 years later is 2060…so I'm going on that)_

**Hometown:** Ann Arbor, Michigan

**Personality: **Saige is very opinionated, and will say how she feel, no matter what. She may feel bad after, and apologize, because she doesn't let her pride get in the way with things like that. She is honest, and will tell you the truth, and is straightforward about it. No sugar-coating from her, unless you're a little kid. Saige is leader-type, but doesn't like to lead, afraid she will fuck things up. She has problems opening up to people, and bottles in her emotions because she feels like she has to stay strong for others, and is sometimes afraid no one will comfort her, because she had no one to talk to at home. She is patient, and loyal, like a Hufflepuff, and wise and witty like a Ravenclaw, but she hates being the center of attention. She is a fangirl, and can be weird at times, thanks to Tumblr. Saige can get lost in her own world, and it takes a lot to bring her back. She also has a real soft spot for kids, she loves them, and they love her. But she also can become adorably child-like, and can get really bubbly.

**Race: **Saige is mixed with African-American and Irish.

**Skintone: **Saige's skin is an Olivish-Tannish kind of tone, and is usually soft.

**Hair Color/Length/Style: **Her hair is a deep red mixed with dark and light brown, and she has loose curls that fall to her mid-back. It is almost unbearably thick and she usually wars it in a pony tail with a side bang swept to the right. She would cut it shorter, but she loves how the little kids at camp tug lightly on the curls when she picks them up.

**Eye Color/Shape/Size/: **Her eyes are generally Hazel colored, but switch to a light green when in the sunlight. The shape of her eyes are roundish, and are slightly wide, which she hates, because she thinks they make her look like an anime character.

**Build(Skinny, Athletic, Thick): **Saige has an athletic-like build, with muscular, long legs, but her stomach is flat and slightly toned. She is definitely not flat-chested, but her chest isn't big. _(I felt awkward writing that last sentence, I just felt like I should describe that part, you guys don't have to, but if you do, hats off to you.)_

**Height: **Saige is 5'8, but doesn't like standing up straight all of the time, so at times she'll appear to be 5'7 or even 5'6.

**Tattoos(Optional):** None at the moment, but is planning to get a small infinity sign above her right ankle.

**Braces(Optional):** She used to have braces, and recently wore a retainer.

**Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples(Optional): **Saige has a few freckles splayed across her nose.

**Scars(Optional): **Saige has three scars: One, on her shoulder(from a hellhound bite), a long one that runs from her right ankle to her mid-calf(a lash from a monster's poisonous tail), and a smaller one, a thin line at her hair line that stops at her ear, and starts from the side of her forehead(fell down the stairs at the Big House).

**Makeup(Optional): **She hates makeup. The end.

**Piercings(Optional): **Her mother had her ears pierced after she was born, but she stopped wearing earrings at 11, because her mom stopped making her.

**Greek or Roman: **Greek

**Godly Parent:** Poseidon

**Mortal Parent: **Cassandra Ashley Wright

**Other Notable Family Members: **Lawrence Wright(Step-father, Mortal), Ethan Peter Wright(Half-Brother, Mortal) , Angel Jean Wright(Half-Sister, Mortal)

**Fatal Flaw: **Personal Loyalty- Which means that she would give the world to save those dear to her.

**Powers(no more than 6): **Saige can heal with water, she can control the water, and talk to sea creatures and horses. She can also sense her opponents next move in a fight, as a blessing from Ares_(You guys don't want details on that, so I won't give it to you. You're welcome. I just saved you an hour of reading.)_

**Gender Preference(Asexual, Straight, Gay, I forgot the word for it..): **Straight, she tested to see if she was Lesbian or Bisexual when she was 13, but realized she was Straight.

**History: **Saige's mom was born with Clear-Sight, so she new the abnormal stuff that went on in the mortal world. Poseidon came to her as an African-American marine biology professor at a nearby college in Ann Arbor. Cassandra(Saige's mom) was a Greek and Roman mythology professor at the same college. They clicked, did the deed, and here is Saige, a demigod baby. After that, Cassie was a single mom, and kept a low profile to keep Saige safe from monsters. Then she met Lawrence, when Saige was 13, and was just beginning to get her powers. Lawrence married her when Saige was 14, and Lawrence tried to rape her, but Saige used her powers on him and he steered clear of her after that. Saige tried to inform her mom, but her mom called her a liar and a ungrateful brat, so their relationship was rocky. When Saige was 15, her mom had a baby(Ethan) with Lawrence and Saige was enraged, so she started to go to Camp year-round. When she was 16, they had another baby(Angel)and Saige tried to patch things up with her mom, but her mom disowned her, so she cut all ties with that family. She also went on that quest for Ares and got blessed by him when she was 15, too.

**Weapon(s): **During battle/Capture-the-Flag, she has two hunting/throwing knifes, one in each combat boot(she wears combat boots during Capture-the-Flag). With that, at regular times, she has her bow and arrows(skilled archer, a child of Apollo taught her), and her three and a half foot long sword named Epikíndynos (her nickname for it is Epi-pen), which means 'dangerous' in Greek.

**Clothing Style: **Saige isn't a girly-girl, but she will wear dresses or skirts to the right occasion, with the persuasion of food. Other than that, she wears jeans, different colored pants, and shorts. She also wears graphic and quote t-shirts, with converse(she wears high-tops only), her Doc Martins, or her combat boots. You usually see her with rubber-band bracelets, knit beanies, and a dolphin-shape locket Poseidon gave her for her 13th birthday.

**Theme Song(s)(Optional, no more than 5): **"I Love It"- Icona Pop, "Burn it Down"-Linkin Park, and "Burn"-Ellie Goulding

**Quotes(Optional): **"You can't count on something you never had."

"Look beasts; I came here to kick ass and eat food. But guess what? I'm all out food! Sadly..."

**Other:** Is obsessed with French fries._(I just had to add something from me.)_


	5. Redwood Day, Cabin 4

Major or Minor: Major

Name: Redwood Day

Nickname: Red

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthdate: April 13, 2043

Hometown: San Francisco, California

Personality: Red is outgoing, snarky and sarcastic. Red loves to joke-around and is constantly cracking sarcastic remarks about people places and situations he's in. He's the first to draw his weapon, but the last one to use it; Red doesn't like violent conflict if he can help it, he'd rather resolve things through words, but it more than willing to jump into battle if need be. Red's strange, he doesn't like war, but he loves to fight. He considers fighting a very friendly sport, it's only conflicts that he considers negative. Red is very charismatic, in his own goofy way, and positive—everyone he meets is his friend, unless shown otherwise (i.e. Tries to kill him). He is athletic and very fidgety, he can never seem to sit still. Red and Blue are very connected, sometimes only having to send the other one a look to convey a message; Red prefers to team-up with Blue if he has to. Red is a very kind and giving person, him and his sister are alike in many ways, yet very different as well.

Race: ¼ Scottish, ¼ English, ½ Greek

Skintone: Very pale, almost stark white.

Hair Color/Length/Style: Red has straight black hair that's messy and always falls in his eyes. It reaches a little past his chin.

Eye Color/Shape/Style: Red has the same honey golden-brown eyes as his sister does; his eyes are wide, but not as wide as Blue's.

Build: Red has a swimmers build, very lean and muscular. His arms are very well muscled from his preferences in weapons (two-handed swords and hammers), and his love of climbing trees.

Height: 6'

Tattoos: Red as a realistic black and white celtic tree of life tattoo on his right bicep. His sister has one, as well as his father and his grandmother. Sort of a family tradition.

Braces: none

Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples: Red has two prominent dimples on either cheek, like his sister Blue, that really show off when he smiles. He has freckles along his shoulders and arms, and a little across his nose. Not near as many as Blue, though.

Scars: Red has lots of tiny nicks and scars all over his body from his youth (climbing trees and exploring the outdoors), but he has two very prominent scars: one running from the back of his knee, down his calf and ending at the heel of his foot. He also has a very rough looking scar on his left shoulder blade on his back about four inches long.

Makeup: does chap-stick count?

Piercings: Eyebrow piercing over his left eye, both his lobes are pierced and slightly gauged (he wears size 2(6.5 mm), and talon style gauges).

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: Demeter

Mortal Parent: Lennon Day (Father)

Other Notable Family Members: Blue Autumn Day (His twin sister), Zeyla Day (Grandmother)

Fatal Flaw: Like his sister, Red was raised to value those you care about, and take care of family. Red would do anything to protects those he cares for.

Powers: Red can control plants (his favorite thing to do is make tree-bark and bamboo armor) but he doesn't really use this power as much as his sister, and earth sight (uses the earth to sense the presence of others, their movements, etc.).

Gender Preference: (Sexuality?) Straight

History: Red grew up in the suburbs of San Francisco, living with his father, sister, and grandmother. Red's mother, Demeter, came to his father, Lennon, when he was going to college. Lennon was very much a hippy child and was majoring in botany. Demeter at the time was appearing as a business student and the two hit it off very well. Lennon spent several years with Demeter before she blessed him with twins. Lennon started his own natural pharmacy, with the aid of Demeter, and raised his children with the help of his mother. He never married, and likely never will. Lennon loves his children and his work and is still, to this day, deeply in love with Demeter. Red and Blue grew up in a very loving environment; they were doted on by their grandmother and their father was always there for them. Red was always out wondering the wilderness along with his sister, and the Day family often went on camping trips to connect with the earth. Sometimes Red and Blue would skip school and take the bus to Muir Woods and spend their day among the redwoods (Red would often climb the trees and joke "Redwood in a redwood"). When they were twelve years old, Red and Blue were attacked in the city (once again playing hooky) and it was then that their father finally told them the truth about their mother. Red and Blue spend the majority of the year at camp, but they go to visit their father and grandmother for holidays and birthdays.

Clothing Style: Usually loose tank tops or short-sleeve shirts with cut-off jean shorts. He has steel-toed timberlands that he usually wears, but occasionally he can be seen barefoot like his sister. He calls his style "surfer-hiker chic".

Weapons: Red prefers heavy-handed weapons like his two-handed sword, or his iron hammer that his best friend Aaron made (Aaron is a son of Hephaestus, and very good in the forge).

**Theme Song(s):** "Walk this Way" by Aerosmith, "Luv Addict" by Family Force 5, "Get Over It" by OK Go, "Pork and Beans" by Weezer

**Quotes:** "Well look who's being a dick today. Why don't you do what you do best and beat it."

"Don't test me Einstein, I'll beat you until E equals my fist in your face."

"Hey there sweets!" (normally when speaking to a girl)

**Other:** He calls his sister "Blueberry" as an affectionate nick-name. His favorite superhero is Ironman. He learned to play the theme song on his guitar. P.S. Red can play guitar really well, electric and acoustic.


	6. Ellie Boyce, Cabin 20

Major or Minor: I mean, major would be fantastic, but, either one really.

Name: Ellie Boyce

Nickname: Well, her name's already technically a nickname (even though it's the name on her birth certificate), but, sone people like to call her El.

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthdate: June 14th, 2044

Hometown: Orlando, Florida

Personality: Ellie's shy, reserved, and a huge pushover at the first impression, but can be cute and playful once you get to know her. It can take her a half an hour just to dig up the courage to start a conversation with someone. She can't seem to hold a grudge, and won't judge anybody negatively until they actually do something negative to her. Ellie is extremely curious about anything and everything. She tries to be loyal to people, but sometimes the situation asks too much of her, and she crumbles under the pressure. Ellie won't usually talk to people unless they walk up to her first, pretty much the main reason she has trouble finding friends at school and CHB. She also likes to listen in on people's conversations, always thirsting for new knowledge. Some people find it stalkerish of her, others just ignore her, not wanting to say anything in fear that she'll be hurt by their words. She carries a book wherever she goes, mostly because she just feels she needs something to grip onto as she goes through life. She constantly bites her lip and twists the ring on her finger, the only keepsake of her father, and seems to be a bit OCD about things.

Race: White, with German and Irish heritage

Skintone: Pretty fair

Hair Color/Length/Style: Ellie has long, straight, blonde hair that's darker towards the roots that she either keeps down or has in a really messy bun.

Eye Color/Shape/Size: Ellie has large and round dark brown eyes.

Build: Skinny

Height: 5'2"

Tattoos: Nope.

Braces: Nope.

Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples: She has a dash of light freckles along her cheeks and nose.

Scars: None of them really worth mentioning.

Makeup: Maybe a little powder and mascara.

Piercings: The generic ear piercing.

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: Hecate

Mortal Parent: Stewart Boyce

Other Notable Family Members: Just the two of 'em.

Fatal Flaw: Too meek, too spineless, etc., etc.

Powers:  
Mystiokinesis - As a daughter of Hecate, she can cast and control magic. (She's obviously not the greatest at it, since she hesitates using magic because she's afraid she'll mess up.)  
Mist Control - As a daughter of Hecate, she can control the Mist. This ability means she can alter mortals' memories and perceptions, also she can use it to summon a 'Mistform'.

Gender Preference: Straight

History: Ellie was born in Orlando, Florida, but her father moved to New York when she was 2 so he could get a better paying job. The girl had a pretty normal childhood, living in the upper middle class with her father, Stewart, who was a renowned lawyer around town. Occasionally she'd see monsters as she was younger, but she didn't tell anyone, really just genuinely intrigued by them. At 12, a satyr came to get her and her father told her the truth about everything. She was satisfied as she went off, but quickly lost that feeling as they arrived and got nervous, wondering how she was going to fit in in such a new place. After a while, she got (kind of) comfortable though.

Clothing Style: Ellie likes to wear cutesy clothes, like, hoodies that have sleeves that are too long for her arms. She has jean shorts and sweatpants, boots and Keds. Y'know, just all the stuff that's 'in', as they say.

Quote: "Y-you, you wanna talk to me? This isn't a joke or something?"


	7. Ethan Henry, Cabin 9

Name: Ethan Henry

Nickname: The Last Metalbender, by his demigod friends(Like The Last Airbender)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Birthdate: April 27, 2043

Hometown: Memphis, Tennessee

Personality: Ethan is a sweet and friendly guy, and hilarious to everyone. He can be sarcastic and a tad bit sassy, but he is generally nice to everyone. Ethan is very open minded, he respects everyone and their opinions,and expects the same thing back towards him. He is courageous and strong, he'll do anything to save the ones he loves most.

Race: Ethan is Cherokee.

Skintone: I dunno, a bit lighter than medium-brown I guess.

Hair Color/Length/Style: Ethan's hair is a chocolate brown, and, I can't really describe it, just look up 'minukio percy' on Google Images, his hair style and length is like that.

Eye Color/Shape/Size: A deep sapphire blue; Roundish-Almond shaped, and average sized.

Build: Ethan has an athletic body, he doesn't have extreme muscles, but they are nice to look at. When he first got to camp, he had some baby fat, but that quickly changed to pure muscle.

Height: Ethan is very, very tall at 6'5.

Tattoos(Optional): None. His mom would kill him, after all.

Braces(Optional): None.

Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples(Optional):None

Scars(Optional): Had some, but they faded.

Makeup(Optional): Nope.

Piercings(Optional): Nah.

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Godly Ancestor (If Any): Nope.

Mortal Parent: Alicia Lucille Wate

Other Notable Family Members: He has three, a ten year old named Alice, a seven year old named Kyle, and a three year old named Chelsea.

Fatal Flaw: Loyalty

Powers(no more than 6): Ethan can bend any type of metal or metallic element.

Likes: Forging weapons, target practice, cuddling

Dislikes: Fire, he gets kind of skittish around it, mostly bends metal to forge weapons.

Fears: Having someone close to him die or get hurt; When this happens, he finds a way to blame himself.

History: Ethan doesn't have a traumatic backstory. His mom and Hephaestus met at a Science lab that tests metals, his mother was Head Scientist there, the youngest at 26. His mother can't see through the mist, so she saw Hephaestus as a new worker. She had to help him with an experiment, and they bonded, and from there, Ethan was born. Hephaestus stayed through the whole pregnancy, but left without a trace after Ethan was born. His mother resented Hephaestus from that and tried not to talk about his father. When Ethan was 5, he got a new Stepfather Christopher Wate, and at 7, he got a half sister. He got two more half siblings, who he loved dearly. Being the oldest was difficult, especially when he got into trouble wherever he went. After his fourth school in 5th grade, his mother was desperate for a good school, and sent Ethan off to boarding school in Nashville. There, a Satyr, undercover for two other demigods, found Ethan. And from that summer, he traveled to CHB, after some begging to his overprotective mom. On the way, the satyr and another demigod died during an attack a mile from CHB. Ethan and the other demigod ran and stumbled the last mile and staggered over the entrance. Ethan was claimed right away. He spends the summers at CHB, and the rest of the year at Boarding school, with a small group of friends in both, though he is liked by everyone.

Weapons: Ethan has an assortment of throwing knives, he has excellent aim, he also has a double edged long sword, the blade is about 4 feet long.

Clothing Style:He wears a variation of cargo pants, jeans and basketball shorts, with different rubber wrist bands he collects, and his Camp Half Blood T-Shirt, or plain colored shirts. At home, he wears Polo and button down summer shirts when his mother tells him too. And for shoes, his standard Converse and Nikes.

Gender Preference: Ethan is Straight.

Theme Song(s)(Optional): Animal by Neon Trees

Quotes(Optional): *When asked what he wants* Well, I want a lot of things, you're gonna have to be specific.

Other: His favorite throwing knife returns to his hand after it hits, or misses, his target.


	8. Owen Cross, First Cohort

**A/N: Okay, so Owen was originally a son of Zeus, but Rougeification told me it was okay to make him Roman, so, if you read this, change all of the things so they fit 'being a son of Jupiter'.**

Major or Minor: Major

Name: Owen Cross

Nickname: None (A bit of a condescending one is Thunderboy, but it's not really said enough to be a nickname)

Age: 17 (Just turned)

Gender: Male

Birthdate: January 2nd 2043 (if that date is okay? It depends on when you set the story really... but he's recently turned 17)

Hometown: Manhattan, New York

Personality: Being the favoured son of the King of the Gods, Owen is exceedingly arrogant, believing himself to be better than the rest of the camp - it is shown through his combat abilities that he is definitely one of the best fighters, and has a sense of authority that sets him apart from the others. Owen's quite witty and sarcastic as well, not taking anything seriously, and is very cocky and confident, taking the lead with natural ease. Do not confuse him with a brat however - Owen has earned his reputation as a leader and an extraordinary fighter - he's constantly trying to better himself, and live up to his father's legacy.

However, that is the cause of his ego - it's all a front. Really, he simply wants to belong. He doesn't have a family, he doesn't have a life outside of the camp - it's all he's known for a large portion of his life, and he has to put his all into it, because if he doesn't, what does he have? He's motivated and determined to win - a lot like Clarissa, only needs to prove his worth - more to himself than anyone else.

Moreover, Owen is not a 'share-my-feelings' kind of guy; he's usually found sparring with others, climbing on the wall - anything to improve himself. His biggest fear would have to be letting anyone in - the only person he's ever been close to has been Chiron, who Owen sees as a father-figure. Owen is often scolded by him for his hubris, but Chiron has a secret pride about Owen, who has made outstanding progress since arriving at the Camp. However, his facade of pride isn't the only major feature about him - he's a hothead. This is because he bottles up his feelings and doesn't know how to get rid of them apart from fighting.

Owen is flirty too (of course he would be - his father is Zeus), and is seen as an 'eligible bachelor' around camp, although very few relationships have lasted, since he tends to retreat into his facade of 'Owen - the mighty son of Zeus - the Second Hercules' because he desperately tries not to be a nobody, as he feels he really is. Hence the trying to prove himself.

Race: Irish-American (his mother was born in Ireland, but became an American citizen)

Skin tone: His skin is fair - not pale, just fair.

Hair colour/Length/Style: His hair is jet black, and extremely messy at that. He can never quite seem to keep it down as it usually sticks up in different directions. It covers his ears, and his fringe hangs down, almost encroaching into his eyes. It looks like he has just gotten out of bed, and he never really pays much attention to it, and is constantly messing it up.

Eye colour/Shape/Size: His eyes are a dark green tone, with a small hint of hazel at the centre. His eyes are also in an almond shape, and a fairly proportionate to the rest of his body, albeit being slightly bigger, which is not noticed often, given his hair.

Build: Owen is athletic - since he's only seventeen, his body is starting to tone more, and he's taking on more of an athletic look, primarily from his practice on the wall.

Height: 5"10/11 - he stands up straight and never slouches... Chiron would often lecture him about it as a child.

Tattoos: He has a celtic knot on his left forearm (if you look up 'celtic knot brother', you should see a silver arrowhead... it's hard to describe) and a thunderbolt on his right shoulder.

Braces: Never wore any - has nice teeth... not perfect, but not bad by any measure.

Scars: Has a couple of scars across his torso, but only has two on his face - one is more of a scratch on his right eyebrow, and the other is a vertical scar on the left corner of his lip - it's only noticeable if you're inches away from his face.

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly parent: Zeus

Mortal Parent: Branna Jessica Cross

Other Notable Family Members: None.

Fatal Flaw: It would have to be between Pride and Independence. The two are closely linked, since Owen thinks he shouldn't have to ask for help, since he's the son of Zeus.

Powers: Control over the wind, Control over Electricity/Lightning, Zeus' Authority, Enhanced ability in battle (Athena's blessing... I'll explain at the bottom), Hermes' Blessing (extremely agile and quick), Apollo's blessing (he's skilled at archery - not the best, but is a good marksman).

Gender Preference: Straight

History: Owen grew up with an average life - it was kinda depressing at times, but no more so than anyone else's life. His mum had to work often so he didn't see her as much, he never met his dad, but he never really felt sad about it - never miss what you never had right? He never felt like he belonged at school - always found himself day-dreaming, never really talked to the other kids... his dyslexia and ADHD made it hard for him to feel like a 'normal' kid. But he just sort of took it in his stride to be honest - he was just another kid.

When he was ten, he was abducted by a Cyclops, who happened to be taking him through the woods, but the Demigods along with Chiron managed to rescue him on Zeus' orders, and Owen was brought to the camp, told he could never leave, or contact his mother, as she may be targeted by Hera. This anger, sadness and frustration helped Owen motivate his training, and by the age of 13, he was no longer in the Hermes Cabin, instead, he took his place in Zeus' cabin. He later found out the Cyclops was sent by Hera, who hates Owen for being the son of Zeus, and even more so, since he openly brags about it. He also tends to be favoured by Zeus over a lot of his other children (if you're including any other children of his).

Weapon: Has a sword that is disguised as a lighter - when he flicks the flint, it transforms into a sword like Percy's, only with a lightning bolt on the blade. Also has a leather band around his left wrist with a metal sigil of Medusa at the centre. When he chooses to do so, the sigil pops up from the band, and metal turns out from the centre, forming a perfect replica of Aegis, Zeus' shield.  
A short white recurve bow.

Clothing Style: Rocker look - Leather Biker jacket, dark jeans, pair of black converses and a white t-shirt. He never wears shorts, and always seems to be fairly scruffy and messy in his appearance, since he doesn't care much for his appearance.

Theme Song: Arabella - Arctic Monkeys, Naive - The Kooks, Rebel Get By - General Fiasco

Quotes: "I don't fumble... I improvise."

(When talking to Saige) "Hey little mermaid... I'm not thirsty at the moment, but after winning this match, I'll be sure to call you... leave the fighting to me."

OC: What? Are you going to kick my ass now?  
Owen: No, I think I'll do that more publicly!

(After a monologue or long threat) "Blah blah blah, can you shut up now so I can kick your ass?"

Other:


	9. Dawson Teague, First Cohort

Major/minor: major (or minor if you'd like)

Name: Dawson Teague

Nickname: N/A

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Birthdate: September 9, 2044 (?)

Hometown: Beverly Hills, CA

Personality: Dawson is a bit closed-off and seems shy or rude to people that don't know him. He does open up a little around friends, but never fully trusts anyone. He's never had a girlfriend for longer than a few weeks because of that lack of trust and fear of being played or led on. He gets very easily obsessed (whether it's about a movie/TV show/book/band/song/celebrity/etc). He isn't really self-conscious, but will hide his books and not read in public for fear of getting teased by his half-siblings at camp. If someone brings up a topic (like a book/band/etc.) that he likes, he will get really fidgety and talkative (this is when he might seem the most "gay"). Generally, Dawson won't fight if he doesn't have to, but will if he's absolutely needed. In capture the flag he'll usually be given the task of doing as less as possible. He often sways, taps his foot, or bobs his head when songs he likes are playing. He doesn't enjoy the company of players or (excuse the language) sluts and tends to hang with really bright, happy people. Dawson is very careful and hates pain. He's a great problem-solver, but won't get involved if the solution is to be violent. He pretends to be really naive and gullible. He likes being alone sometimes, but most of the time he likes at least one other person to be near him.

Race: White (though his ancestors probably came from Europe)

Skin tone: not pale, but not tan either (even though he's lived in two very sunny places)

Hair Color/Length/Style: Dawson's hair is light brown, on the sides and back of his head his hair is almost buzzed, but on top his inch-and-a-half length hair is styled into a square blowback (he takes quite a bit of time styling his hair in the morning)

Eye Color/Shape/Size: His eyes are also light brown, almond shaped, and medium sized

Build: Dawson is quite skinny, and not very muscular

Height: 6'1

Tattoos: On the inside right corner of his left wrist, Dawson has the three stars from the corners of the Harry Potter pages tattooed

Braces: He's never had braces and was told that he never will due to an immaculate smile

Face blemishes/freckles/dimples: He has a wonderful complexion, but used to have an acne problem when he was younger

Scars: Dawson doesn't have many scars, but a few from capture the flag and whatnot

Greek/Roman: Roman

Godly Parent: Venus

Mortal Parent: David Teague

Other notable family members: Dawson's dad doesn't have a ton of kids, but sometimes gets careless (as he did with Dawson's mother). Dawson doesn't know any of his other half-siblings (on his dad's side), but he has a few.

Fatal Flaw: Distrust in people

Powers: Ability to speak French, amokinesis

Sexual Preference: straight (though people often mistake him for being gay, which he hates)

History: Dawson grew up on his own floor in his dad's mansion. He was often alone, but was introduced to another ditzy one-night stand all the time. He learned about the birds and the bees fairly quickly. He spent his dad's money mostly on books and found that they wasted time pretty well. He started up a taste for music as well and found that the two together were a wonderful combination to block people (and sounds) out. He grew up like that, but often in some boarding school in a big city somewhere. During the summers it was exactly the same. One day he bought himself a cool-looking purity ring and vowed to wait till marriage. Finally, a satyr found him at one of the schools. The satyr didn't think anything of him at first, but after he was stalked (and luckily not attacked) by a monster of some sort (he never did figure out what), the satyr immediately brought him to camp and he was beyond grateful.

Clothing Style: Dawson often wears merchandise from bands/books/movies/etc, long pants/jeans, and converse shoes (he has about a million colors

Theme song: He really likes the song Riptide by Vance Joy because he thinks it very random and he enjoys very random things.

Quotes: "Oh my goodness-gracianeous (gray-shee-ahn-ee-ous)!" Instead of "Oh my God!"

Also, he quotes movies/books/etc a lot.

Other: He uses a bow and arrow because he'd prefer to be farther away from the action.


	10. Riley Tomlinson, Praetor of Camp Jupiter

**A/N: Okay, so there was a little mix up; Riley Tomlinson is part of the seven, and I mixed her up with Lilith Karma Halliwell.**

Major or Minor: Major

Name: Riley Tomlinson

Nickname: n/a for her friends, but her Mom calls her RiRi

Age: Turned 16, yesterday!

Gender: Female

Birthdate: See...if he's two years younger than Saige...July 16th, 2044

Hometown: Seattle, Washington

Personality: During Riley's early years she was a reckless and impulsive person. She often got herself and others into trouble just for fun. She considered herself a novelty, as she always pulled off the crazy stunts and makes the wise cracks for entertainment. Riley also held very little respect for authority figures, often mouthing off to instructors and earning herself punishments. Riley could also be somewhat violent towards those who antagonized her. She had a reputation on campus for being someone who you didn't want to pick a fight with, especially after she broke a guy's arm when he tried to punch her friend. Basically, Riley isn't all talk; not only can she shoot out hilarious and seething comebacks, but she can pack a mean punch too.

However, as time passed, especially after her 13th birthday, Riley began to become much more grounded and responsible. She thought through her actions much more, in contrast to her old reckless self, shedding some of that old impulsiveness. This was greatly highlighted when she chastised some kids for trying to sneak out, something she most likely would have done in the past. She also showed that she had become much more practical. She found most things to be useless information unless they taught her how to become a better warrior, showing an attitude similar to other "cocky AND dead heroes." She Even back when Riley was irrational and reckless, she had a very strong sense of duty and loyalty to her friends and her fighting teachers. As stated by her paeator, she understood her duties better than most twice her age and experience, even looking beyond her smart a** behavior, she was still quite mature in that regard. Like her brother, Riley has very powerful protective instincts. She can't stand to sit back and see people get hurt, always trying to do something to help wherever possible, even if for a complete and total stranger. She is extraordinarily devoted to helping innocent people and protecting those she's fond of. Most often, this protectiveness was directed towards her brother, although she has shown to be protective over others, including her close friends.

Riley can be very sarcastic and sharp tongued at times. She always has a smartass comment ready whenever someone says something antagonistic to her, and always bites back with a witty insult. She doesn't hesitate to speak her mind, and can be extremely stubborn in her opinions. When challenged by an attendent to just become like everyone else at the facility Riley pretended to be crazy around the attendent for a week. She can still be rebellious towards authority figures. Although Riley is not necessarily conceited, she is very aware of the fact that she is beautiful. She is rather proud of her body, which she worked for through literal blood, sweat, and pain. She especially takes pride in her curves which have come in better than most. Also, although she has become much more practical, she can still be somewhat vain at times about her appearance, taking pride in how she looks.

Despite many changes in her personality, Riley remains a social creature. She can be very friendly and warm towards people, and doesn't shy away from meeting new people. She is also rather skilled in social interactions. While her brother attracted people with his calm low key charisma, Riley charms with her witty sense of humour, outspokenness and cheeky behaviour. Like her brother, Riley has a certain charisma which makes people flock to her, however the pair differ in the fact that her brother's allure stems from his refinement and intelligence and Riley's from her wicked wise cracks and talent with fighting. Riley now still retains that same impulsiveness she had from her early years growing up, but now she's wiser and marginally better at controlling it. She's not better with authority but she treats them like equals, which is a start. She's proud of her notorious reputation for being one of the best fighters that Camp Jupiter has ever seen.

Race: She doesn't really look into where her Mom's family originally came from. All she can say it that she's definitely white.

Skintone: Milky white

Hair Color/Length/Style: Her hair is naturally a brown that she dyes every month a different color. Currently her hair is a strawberry blonde with her dark brown roots growing in. She loves her hair and despite loving it being down, she braids it back.

Eye Color/Shape/Size: Her eyes are grey-blue-green. It really depends on the lighting what color they look, and they look vaguely hebrew in shape, partially because of the hooded eyelid and the tilt of her eyes.

Build (Skinney, Athletic, Thick): She's a curvily shaped muscular girl.

Height: 5'6

Tattoos: She has her Camp Jupiter tattoos, but she wants one of her own!

Braces: None, she was blessed with her mother's good teeth.

Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples: Nothing too unique about her.

Scars: She has a scar running across her right shoulder blade from battling a monster when she first got to camp.

Makeup: She has fun with makeup and wears waterproof dark brown eyeliner and mascara on a regular basis.

Piercings: Two times studded on both ears and one cat ear piercing on her left ear.

Greek or Roman: Roman

Godly Parent: Mars

Mortal Parent: Catherine Tomlinson-Argo (age 38)

Other Notable Family Members: Santino Argo (step-father, 38), Elena Argo (step-sister, 14), Luis Argo (step-brother, 15)

Fatal Flaw: Ambition

Powers: She has an afinity with hand to hand combat having astounding reflexes, a quick thinking strategic mind, and an ability to use any weapon well. Her real power is in the martial arts kicks she was taught while at home.

Gender preference: Bisexual

History: She was brought up in NYC, NY by her Mom who works there as a bartender for their restaurant. Their Mom knew who their Dad was and always insisted on martial arts lessons in case any of the terrible things that "He" told her would come and get them. Riley's heritage was revealed to her when she was attacked by a cyclops when coming home from school at age 6. A demigod son of Athena (unknown to them) named Malcolm saved her while he was coming home from his job as curator of the Museum of Natural History. She ran home and found her Mother waiting for her. Her Mother explained who their Father was. Riley couldn't take this information and ran away. Away from her Mother. Away from anything bad. She ran to her favorite spot: the Balto statue in Central Park. She cried until a man sat down next to her and put her on his lap. "Hey kiddo, don't cry," he coaxed and boomed "your a daughter of Mars!" she looked up and saw the man in a military outfit. "Are you Mars?" she asks. "Yeah kid. Now I need to tell you something important, so don't forget," he commanded giving a look at the last bit. Riley nodded. "Your greatest weakness will come in the form of water, so no diving off the deep end." He set her on the bench and handed her a knife. "Good ol' Rom had this knife, don't break it." She looks at the knife's engravings and suddenly Mars was gone. Her Mom took her to Lupa to be escorted to camp, where Riley was immediately attacked by a cyclops. She saved herself with the knife, but it left a nasty scar on her right shoulderblade. She got a letter in the mail saying her mother moved to Seattle with her boyfriend Santino because he proposed a few months ago.

Clothing Style: She'll wear her Camp Jupiter shirt with the sleeves rolled up (darn it's hot in LA.) and a pair of spandex shorts. Her sneakers are always asics.


	11. Lilith Karma Halliwell, Fifth Cohort

Major or Minor: Major

Name: Lilith Karma Halliwell

Nickname: Lili, Smoke(its the way she moves and fights in battle)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthdate: October 30, 2042

Hometown: Miami, FL

Personality: Lilith has a tendency to be ruthless with a sadistic streak if she's crossed. She has a caring nature about her hidden under her exterior. She's strong-willed, determined, fiery spirit with leadership abilities, is very good at making plans and hard decisions most others won't. She's comes off as a little cold and distant at first meeting because she doesn't trust easily. She has a natural ability command attention no matter where she is and is protective over those who can't protect themselves, after years of being in foster care, she tried to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. She's doesn't back down from challenges and loves to take risks. She's not really good at showing her emotions or expressing her feelings that generally relay how she really feels about things. She has a lot of passion still inside her but she kind of shut down her emotions after being in foster care. If she doesn't care or care about others than she can't be hurt. She really just wants love and to be loved but after everything she loved was viciously take away and some of the horrible things she's experienced, she can't allow herself to be carefree like she used to be.

Race: Afro-Cuban and Native American

Skintone: Her skin tone is this light almost pale light skin tone that's smooth and flawless.

Hair Color/Length/Style: Lili has long dark brown straight hair that falls to the middle of her back and below and half an inch below her chest. Her hair is full with volume and is really thick. She usually braids her head on both sides and puts it into a bun during the day around the camp and for training but at night she let it hang and flow freely.

Eye Color/Shape/Size/: She has these dark brown, like puppy brown eyes. Her eyes are almond shaped but at the ends they are almost cat like in a way.

Build(Skinny, Athletic, Thick): She has an skinny yet athletic build to her. Her arms are a little on the skinny side but have some muscle build in them but not most people can tell right away from looking at her. She has an flat-toned stomach but her body has a curvy look to it.

Height: She is 5'6" but she doesn't let her height impact her, because even if she smaller than some girls and guys, she doesn't let it be a disadvantage.

Tattoos(Optional): She has a very intricate stargazer lily in the middle of her back, and four skulls that trail up her right up each represent her demons that she's faced and came out on top of.

Braces(Optional): N/A

Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples(Optional):No freckles, blemishes or dimples.

Scars(Optional): She has a scar along her collarbone(from a bronze blade during her first fights at the camp).

Makeup(Optional): She's never really been a fan of make-up but she does wear a powder when she's out in the sun makes her face seem less pale and with a light pink lipgloss.

Piercings(Optional): She has her ears pierced since she was a baby, but also pierced her belly button a year ago.

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: Hades

Mortal Parent: Alyssa Bethany Halliwell

Other Notable Family Members: N/A

Fatal Flaw: Grudges-She can hold them until the day is long. Her problem is that she never forgets so even if she forgives she never truly forgives.

Powers(no more than 6): Lili has the ability to sense people's life auras meaning she can sense when a persons life is very fruitful or their demise is coming soon which is why she wears her gloves a lot its easier for her when she doesn't have physical contact with others, geokninesis meaning she has some control over the earth - levitating rocks and making them deadly, black, and extremely sharp and make the earth shake around her. Umbrakinesis giving her control over the darkness and when she needs to she can hide in it. Which makes sense she loves being surrounded by the darkness more than the light. Though both geokinesis and umbrakinesis are very draining for her. She also has the ability over the Mist Control which is not known to happen to a child of Hades.

Gender Preference(Asexual, Straight, Gay, I forgot the word for it..): She is actually Bi-Sexual. After an experience that happened in one of her foster care houses, she realized she was attracted to one of her foster siblings friends who was a girl when she was 10 that it wasn't just guys she had crushes on but girls too.

History: Her mom was a Senior in College doing an Ethohistorical Archeological dig in Cuba. Her mom always loved history and the past. Hades portrayed himself as the local bartender in town. Her mother told her they constantly flirted but one night, she got attacked by some locals when he stepped in and saved her. He was like a dark knight in leather and she thanked him by inviting him up to her place and the rest is history. Lilith was born and it was just the two of them. Her mom signed her up for Karate when she was younger to give her something constructive for her ADHD. When he was 8, she waited on her mom to pick her up from her class but she never showed up. Instead, a cop showed up and told her that her mother was dead, she seemed to be attacked by some kind of animal. For five years, she spent in foster care going from bad to worse house, the worse being a mother and father locking her up in the hall closet when they decided she was bad which was mostly all the time and wouldn't feed her. She was able to break out by causing a minor earthquake that split the house in half. She packed a bag and ran away but didn't get too far before her neighbor Julie said she knew a place where she'd be safe. She's been at Camp Half-Blood ever since.

Clothing Style: Her style is rocker edgy. She doesn't wear a lot of bright colors but she loves crop tops, tank tops, tunics, skinny jeans, high waist shorts, knee high socks, and combat boots are the only pair of shoes she wears. She wears clothes that are tight, that seem girly but in a more grundgy way. She also wears a pair of faded black fingerless glove always, plus her silver bracelets which where left on her bed the morning after she was claimed.

Theme Song(s)(Optional): If I Die Young by Band Perry, You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies, Dark Horse by Katy Perry

Quotes(Optional): "I'd insult you back but you just lost to a girl, do I have to?"

"Anytime you'd like me to rearrange that face for you just pick a time. I've never gave a makeover before."

"Relationships are an illusion. Sooner or later the illusions disappears."

Other:  
Her weapon(s): For battle/Capture the Flag her preferred choice of weapon are her Ninja Sai's. They have a long dagger, with narrow blades and black guards. But also with her Sai's she has her staff, she named Justicia in Spanish meaning Justice while she called her Sai's Locura which in Spanish means Insanity. Her silver bracelets that she wears one on each wrist. To make her Ninja Sai appear she has to press the black gem in the middle of her bracelet, which elongates the daggers from the gem and extends the bands of the bracelet that make the red guards.  
Her mom's favorite quote was "You make your own history." She never truly understood what it can really mean besides the obvious but of how our past choices and decisions affect our future.  
She loves camp fires, nighttime and to draw/sketch in her sketch pad.


	12. Celina Nirvana Hale, Oracle, Cabin 7

**A/N: I bring you, the Oracle! Oh, and does anyone have anything they want to see happen?**

Major or Minor: Major

Name: Celina Nirvana Hale

Nickname: CeCe

Age: 15

Gender: female

Birthdate: July 31, 2044

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Personality: she is untrusting at first (unless you make a really good first impression) she can be a bit of a bitch, but usually she is hyper, happy, and confident. Seeing as she is bipolar though you have to be careful, because one minute she'll be happy the next she will be trying to rip your head off. She is very loyal and if you tell her a secret she will never tell another living soul unless given permission. She is a very good listener. She isn't exactly the "sharpest knife in the drawer". She is very ditzy and has trouble paying attention. She is very blunt and doesn't sugarcoat anything. She is very opinionated. She hates pity and she hates seeming weak. She is temperamental but she is very good at keeping a hold on her temper and settles for cussing whoever upset her out in her head.

Race: A quarter French on her mothers side

Skintone: sun kissed from growing up in Nevada and spending most of her time outside.

Hair Color/Length/Style: Her hair is dark brown with lighter sun streaks, reaches just past her shoulder blades in slight waves with side swept bangs. Usually she will wear it down(straightened), in a high pony tail, or a side fishtail.

Eye Color/Shape/Size/: her eyes are light blue, almond shaped and slightly large.

Build(Skinny, Athletic, Thick): She has an athletic build but not like a pro basketball player, more like a dancer. She does have boobs and a butt though, giving her a kind of hour glass shape.

Height: 5'7

Tattoos(Optional): She has two tattoos: one tattoo says "beLIEve" right under her belly button and the other is a tattoo on her left rib cage of a very intricate and beautiful rose with a single thorn that is dripping with blood, under it it says "every rose has its thorn".

Braces(Optional): when she was younger she did, but she got them taken off a year ago, now she has a perfectly straight pearly white smile that her mortal older brother says "lights up a room".

Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples(Optional): she has a slight splay of barely visible freckles across her nose.

Scars(Optional): she has many self inflicted scars running the length of her arms from fifth and sixth grade.

Makeup(Optional): usually eyeliner and mascara and lipgloss. Maybe more for special occasions.

Piercings(Optional): her ears are pierced, as are her tongue and belly button.

Greek or Roman: greek

Godly Parent: Apollo

Mortal Parent: Christina Hale

Other Notable Family Members: James Hale(stepfather) and four older mortal half siblings(two sister and two brothers). Her sisters names are Annie and Ally, they are twins and 22 years old. They both love her and sometimes treat her like a child, but I guess that's what you get for being the baby of the family. Ally is currently studying to be a lawyer and Annie is studying to be a veterinarian. Her first older brother's name is Ian. He is 18 and the epitome of "over protective big brother". He is a senior and captain of the football team. Finally her last sibling is Kyle. He is 17, two years older than CeCe. While they fight a lot, they still love each other and would do anything for the other.

Fatal Flaw: Overly confident, meaning she doesn't think anything can hurt her anymore so she gets cocky and slightly reckless.

Powers(no more than 6):she is a powerful healer, she has power of foresight, she can curse someone to speak only in rhyming couplets, she can tell if someone is being truthful and she has very slight power to control light but that takes a lot out of her.

Gender Preference(Asexual, Straight, Gay, I forgot the word for it..): straight as a board, but definitely supports gay rights.

History: She grew up in Las Vegas with her four siblings, everyone oblivious to the fact that she was a demigod(even her mom, who wasn't even aware she had slept with anyone other than her husband as Apollo took the shape of her husband). She always loved going outside and preferred going to the park rather than staying home and watching TV. She had a great life up until second grade, when the other kids started bullying her. It lasted all throughout elementary school(the teachers unable to do anything about it) up until the middle of sixth grade. At that time, it had gotten to the point where not only were they verbally abusive, but they stole from her, beat her up, threw trash at her and even threw her in the dumpster a few times. It lasted until the middle of sixth grade, when she reached her breaking point. She tried to OD on her bipolar medication(which didn't do anything but make things worse) but her sisters (who were seniors at the time) found her and called 911. That is when she found out she was a demigod. Apollo was around volunteering at the hospital and when they wheeled her in, he recognized her immediately as one of his kids. After she had been somewhat stabilized, he told her family that while she was stabilized anything could happen, and he was going to take her to a special "hospital" (camp) and that how long she stayed would be determined when she got there. After her family had left she asked/said "Who are you? I feel like I've seen you before..." And that was when he told her everything. All about camp and the gods and how she was a demigod. At first it was hard for her to believe him, but when he demonstrated his powers she accepted that he was telling the truth. Eventually, she got to camp, and, though it was difficult to get used to at first, she got used to camp and came to love her demigod siblings just as much as her mortal ones, she was happy again, gained a lot more self confidence, and had even stopped cutting. Her family still doesn't know about her being a demigod all they know is that she goes to a special invite only summer camp. (Sorry if its too sob story-ish)

Clothing Style: Pretty much scene/emo/punk/goth/alternative style. She wears a lot of band t-shirts, shorts, jeans, tank tops, converse, D.C. Shoes, Osiris shoes, rubber bracelets, hoodies, skinny jeans, combat boots(black leather), leather jackets, fingerless gloves, CHB t-shirts, graphic t-shirts, anything under armor, beanies, corset tops, some skirts, pumps and some dresses.

Theme Song(s)(Optional): "Set the World on Fire" by Black Veil Brides, "Weightless" by All Time Low, "Miss Bipolar" by Blood on the dance floor(as a joke), "She Looks So Perfect" by 5 Seconds of Summer, and "Monster" by Eminem ft. Rihanna

Quotes(Optional): "People that don't know me think I'm quiet. People that do wish I was. That There was the definition of my life."

"If you don't like me, there is nothing I can do. Newsflash, Honey, I don't live to please you."

"When life gives you lemons, make grape juice, and leave life to wonder how the heck you did it."

"Being normal, what's that? That's a setting on a washing machine. No one wants to be that."

"What you call stupidity, I call selective understanding."

Other: You never see her without a piece of gum in her mouth, she is very musical(duh), and she fights with a golden bow and arrow, twin celestial bronze hunting knives, and a silver whip(I don't think you asked what they fight with so I just put it here). She also has a dark Blue Heeler puppy named Luna.


	13. Jayden Malik Carver, Third Cohort

Major or Minor: Hopefully major, but minor would be wonderful

Name: Jayden Malik Carver

Nickname: Jay

Age: 15 (he may be sixteen now, I'm not sure where the date of the story begins)

Gender: Male

Birthdate: See...if he's a year younger than Saige...July 26th, 2044

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Personality: He's a joker, and sarcastic. He's a rather optimistic person, and is kind/loyal to those around him and those he knows.. He also has a temper, although when he is angry, his anger fades fast. He will be rational most of the time, with few exceptions. He'll make jokes at the wrong times, and often gets in trouble for that, leading to him getting angry and his temper to come into play. He won't stay mad for long though, and hardly ever holds grudges. He isn't very brave, which causes him to struggle as the leader son of Zeus he's supposed to be. (Or the cunning son of Hermes)

Race: An English and Scottish mix

Skintone: He has bronze skin

Hair Color/Length/Style: He had dark brown straight hair, cut into a shaggy faux hawk. He styles it whenever he becomes nervous.

Eye Color/Shape/Size: He has electric blue eyes. They're somewhat small, but almond shaped. They go well with his features, at least that's what most people say.

Build (Skinney, Athletic, Thick): If he didn't have muscles, he would be lanky. But he has muscles, but not very much. Generally considered skinny but athletic.

Height: 5'8, although he tries to look 5'9

Tattoos: None

Braces: Yes, but they're clear

Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples: He has a birthmark on his left eyelid called an "Angel's Touch" which goes red when he's feeling negative emotions such as anger or embarrassment.

Scars: He has a three inch long, thin scar on the right side of his chest (from a knife fight he participated in as a dare). He also has a scar on his right arm running from his wrist to the inside of his elbow from a monster fight in the past.

Makeup: None

Piercings: None

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: If major: Zeus If minor: Hecate

Mortal Parent: Noelle Grace Mandel (Maiden: Carver, age 35)

Other Notable Family Members: Samuel Mandel (step-father; age 38), Leah Mandel (step-sister; age seven),

Fatal Flaw: Cowardice

Powers: IF MAJOR SON OF ZEUS: Ability to harness and control electricity, manipulate winds (and fly), and limited control over the weather. He is also good a dual wielding daggers. IF MINOR SON OF HERMES (Sorry for the capital letters lol): Ability to break into places easily and is good at thievery. He is also very fast and nimble.

Gender preference: Straight

History: Zeus met the clear sighted Noelle at a cafe where she worked in Los Angeles. He fell in love with her, and continued to see her in secret, not telling her about his godly identity and Hera. However after six months of seeing each other, when she announced her pregnancy, he in turn told him his true identity, and proved to her of it. Returning to Olympus, he left a shocked Noelle to raise their son. Jay's upbringing was nice, but he struggled in school due to his ADHD and dyscalculia (he cannot process what his eyes see during math, and he doesn't have dyslexia, so he can read English). The monsters found him very early, but he always found a way to dismiss the monster attacks. Whenever he turned ten, his mother moved to Manhattan, figuring he'd be safer closer to Olympus. He was then attacked on a stroll through Central Park with his mother, and she rushed him to camp. He is a summer camper unless he goes on a quest during the year. His mother got married whenever he was thirteen, and Jay is fond of his step-father and sister. He is on generally good terms with his family. (If minor son of Hermes, just change the biography to Hermes instead of Zeus, and obviously don't include the 'Hera' part in :3)

Clothing style: He usually wears dirty jeans, or cargo shorts, with graphic tees or his Camp Half-Blood shirt. He'll wear black skate shoes and a black/red/gray plaid hoodie. He wears a watch on his right wrist, and a rubber band on his right. He'll always carry a pencil around for situations like (quoting him) "...in case I'm fighting the Minotaur and I need to write someone's phone number down."

Theme Songs: Tiptoe- Imagine Dragons and Nothing Left to Say Now- Imagine Dragons (The second one doesn't but does describe him. When I typed this I listened to this song, so why not)

Quotes: Son of Zeus quotes: "I'm going to powerful, my dad's Zeus.", "I know that I'm supposed to shine, but I how can I if I'm afraid of my own shadow?"

Other: He likes listening to music and hates any type of vegetables. He's described as 'cute for a short boy' by some.


	14. Blue Autumn Day, Cabin 4

Major or Minor: Major

Name: Blue Autumn Day

Nickname: People usually just call here Blue, only her father really uses her full name.

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthdate: April 13, 2043

Hometown: San Francisco, California

Personality: Blue can be considered your typical "hippy child"; her father was raised in a nature loving environment and passed his tree hugging, new age beliefs onto his children. Blue is very bubbly and open; she has a very free and flowing personality. She loves nature and spends most of her free time outside. She loves to play games and have fun, but knows when it's time to get serious. Blue loves to dance in the rain and spend time with her friends, but occasionally likes her alone time walking through the gardens admiring the plants and watering the greenery. Her father taught her all about plants and their different uses, so many times she can be found cataloging the plants and herbs, and is skilled in natural medicines so she can also be found helping out in the medical cabin. Blue is sweet natured, outgoing and loyal, as well as sarcastic and witty. She loves her friends like family and would go out of her way to help anyone. Blue is often seen as naïve, but she is very intelligent, she is just has a child-like wonder and innocence.

Race: ¼ Scottish, ¼ English, ½ Greek

Skintone: Very pale; a creamy white.

Hair Color/Length/Style: Blue has bright red, ginger hair, that goes all the way to her hips (the back of her thighs when wet) and is wildly curly and unruly. It flows down her back and over her shoulders and gets everywhere at times. She's never cut it, preferring to grow it out naturally.

Eye Color/Shape/Style: Blue has honey golden-brown colored eyes that are wide and doe-like, and give her a more innocent appearance.

Build: Blue has small delicate shoulders, and long lean-muscled arms, with wide "birthing" hips (as her grandmother calls them) and strong muscular legs. Her shape is almost pear-like: small upper body, expanding out to a curvy lower body. Her legs are very strong, having walked everywhere almost her entire life (walked in the city, in the woods), but she still has a very delicate, and soft feminine body.

Height: 5' 4"

Tattoos: She has a white and green celtic tree of life tattoo on her back in between her shoulder-blades.

Braces: none

Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples: Blue is covered head to toe in a light array of freckles. The darkest freckles are along her shoulders and arms, and along the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She also has dimples on either cheek that are most visible when she smiles.

Scars: She has a scar on her stomach from when she got her appendix removed, and one on her lower back where she was skimmed with a spear during her first game of capture the flag. Her feet and legs are riddled with odd scars here and there on account of her running around barefoot in the woods a lot.

Makeup: None. Blue prefers the natural look. Plus having all those powders and oily chemicals on her face makes her feel disgusting.

Piercings: She has an industrial piercing in her left ear, three cartilage piercings in her right ear, as well as two piercings on each earlobe.

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: Demeter

Mortal Parent: Lennon Day (Father)

Other Notable Family Members: Redwood Day (Her twin brother), Zeyla Day (Grandmother)

Fatal Flaw: Blue cares very deeply for those dear to her, and would sooner die than see them hurt. She would have no issue putting her own life in danger if it meant her loved-ones wouldn't get hurt.

Powers: Can control plants (their growth and movements, etc), can identify any and all types of flora, earth sight (uses the earth to sense the presence of others, their movements, etc.), and she can heal minor wounds (like cuts and stab wounds if it hasn't severed a major artery; she can't stop internal bleeding, but she can heal infections from poorly treated wounds) and extract poison from the body.

Gender Preference: (Sexuality?) Straight

History: Blue grew up in the suburbs of San Francisco, living with her father, brother, and grandmother. Blue's mother, Demeter, came to her father, Lennon, when he was going to college. Lennon was very much a hippy child and was majoring in botany. Demeter at the time was appearing as a business student and the two hit it off very well. Lennon spent several years with Demeter before she blessed him with twins. Lennon started his own natural pharmacy, with the aid of Demeter, and raised his children with the help of his mother. He never married, and likely never will. Lennon loves his children and his work and is still, to this day, deeply in love with Demeter. Blue and Red grew up in a very loving environment; they were doted on by their grandmother and their father was always there for them. Blue was always out wondering the wilderness, and the Day family often went on camping trips, but Blue's favorite camping spot was in Muir Woods. Sometimes Blue and Red would skip school and take the bus to Muir Woods and spend their day among the redwoods. When they were twelve years old, Red and Blue were attacked in the city (once again playing hooky) and it was then that their father finally told them the truth about their mother. Blue and Red spend the majority of the year at camp, but they go to visit their father and grandmother for holidays and birthdays.

Clothing Style: Usually sleeveless sundresses, or long flowing skirts and loose button-up tops and tank tops, and no shoes. It is a rare day indeed when you see Blue wearing shoes. She doesn't like to wear shoes because she's better able to "feel" the earth.

Weapons: Two sickles, and a scythe if she's feeling saucy!

Theme Song(s): "Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac, "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles, "Swallow" by Emilie Autumn, "Drops of Jupiter" by Train

Quotes: "I may be a hippy, but that doesn't mean I wont kick your ass."

"I'm here for you, hun."

Other: Blue keeps some essential healing herbs near-by in case of emergencies. She also always has mint on her, because she likes to chew on mint leaves. Blue can play the violin.


	15. Taranee 'Tara' Hunter, Second Cohort

Major or Minor: Hopefully major (but you could turn her into minor if she's not good enough)

Name: Taranee 'Tara' Hunter

Nickname: Tara. Only a few know her real name.

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthdate: December 24, 2044

Hometown: Was raised in Boston, Lincolnshire, but moved to Boston, Massachusetts (ironically)

Personality: Tara has a calm and collected demeanor, never seeming to panic whenever trouble brews. She never shows her true emotions and keeps it behind a calculating gaze. Tara has a very critical mind, making decisions out of sound judgement and analyzing the situation before acting. She has a straightforward manner of speaking and has a very sarcastic sense of humor. Tara can be distrusting and cold towards strangers and it isn't easy to earn her trust. She can be strict and disciplined even to her friends, but inside, she is actually very understanding. Tara has a disobedient side and never always follows the rules, as long as she thinks it's the right thing. She has a broad scope of knowledge and is always open to learn new things, but extreme curiosity isn't always a good thing. There are times when Tara gets in trouble just because she just wants to know. There are times when Tara has an extreme case of doubt and doesn't know what to decide. Also, she always has a small bit of distrust hiding behind her back that keeps her from completely trusting someone, which leads her to always make her own decisions and never listen to others' advice.

Race: European

Skintone: Olive

Hair Color/Length/Style: She has shoulder-length, jet-black hair tied in a braid. But when not in a braid it appears slightly wavy.

Eye Color/Shape/Style: Her almond-shaped eyes have a tinge of baby-blue (with visible, yet small, gold flecks). She stares at anyone with a calculating gaze, even if unintentional.

Build: Tara has a somewhat skinny yet agile build. She has strong hands, earned from years of practicing archery, and very fast legs.

Height: 5'7

Tattoos: She doesn't and would never have tattoos.

Braces: No braces

Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples: Has none.

Scars: She has a few small scars on the tips of her fingers that are acquired from very sharp bowstrings. Aside from that, she has a very large, curved scar on her back, starting on the shoulder blades and ending near the left hip (from a cyclopes attack)

Makeup: She would never wear makeup

Piercings: Has no piercings.

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: Hecate

Mortal Parent: Unknown, but a cyclops (see History) has given her a clue to who her real mortal parent is, and it seems that he is a demigod, too. Her mortal parent (or not so mortal parent.) is actually a son of Apollo who could foresee the future. (You could decided whether to reveal him or not.)

Other Notable Family Members:  
- Erik Hunter, her foster father who is a son of Athena

Fatal Flaw: Extreme curiosity, to the point that she would do anything to know about something.

Powers:  
- Can cast various spells in Ancient Greek or Latin. To a bigger extent, she can cast the spell without speaking it, but this causes extreme exhaustion.  
- Can manipulate and see through the Mist.

Gender Preference: Straight

History: Tara, as a baby, was found lying in front of Erik's doorstep on Christmas Eve. Erik, sensing that the child was a demigod, took her in and raised her. Erik taught Tara a lot of things and even trained her in archery and sword-fighting. When Tara was five years old, they moved from Boston, Lincolnshire to Boston, Massachusetts after their house was ransacked by a hellhound. There, Tara developed her magical powers and trained herself while Erik locked himself up in his workroom to do 'something'. When she was seven years old, two cyclopes attacked their houses and demanded the location of 'the demigod'. When Tara obliged and said she didn't know, the charged at her. Tara managed to kill one of them by casting a spell before the other one seriously injured her back. Erik managed to escape the cyclopes and bring Tara to camp. There, she grew up and further trained herself. In summers, she visits Erik in his new home in Manhattan.

Clothing Style: The color of Tara's clothes are usually neutral colors like brown, grey or even white, but there are times when she is seen wearing violet. Her clothes mostly consist of plain t-shirts, but there are a few rare times when she decides to wear something slightly different. She frequently wears jeans and sometimes leggings, but she always wears her brown combat all the time.

Weapons: Tara has a celestial bronze longbow and a magical quiver of arrows. The quiver never runs out of ammunition and the longbow can turn into a melee weapon for short-distance combat. The bow appears when she holds up her hands in a bow-like position and disappears when she lets it go. Aside from those, she has hidden knives inside her combat boots and a shortsword.

Theme Song(s):

Quotes: "If you don't want to get turned into a toad, please, leave me alone"

*In a swordfight scene. Her sword clashes to the ground, far away from her*  
"Well, it looks like you've defeated me."  
*grins*  
"Unfortunately, I still have three knives, mister."

"Let me give you some advice, just to help you with that depressing problem of yours. Look, a person is like a pawn in chess. You can only move forward, and in the end you'll become a queen."  
*guy/girl stares at her with a confused look*  
"Never played chess before?"  
*sighs*

Other: She's a Harry Potter fan (I know, it's weird, but I think every child of Hecate has to be a HP fan). Oh, and she has a slight British accent.


	16. Asher Iain Patterson, Cabin 6

**A/N: Last one guys! Please remember to cast your votes on what the prologue idea is, and if you want it on the actual story, or here!**

Major or Minor: Major but its okay if he's a minor.

Name: Asher Iain Patterson

Nickname: Ash or Iain

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Birthdate: January 17, 2043

Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts

Personality: He's a very soulful, introverted, tends to only really talk if it holds in real meaning. Doesn't like to waste his breath on talking when there's nothing important to say. What's the point he thinks. Besides, its easier when other underestimate him. He has a strong sense of doing what's right, he has a moral code he sticks to that what's he believes in. Always believing in thinking things through before acting so he can think of every possible outcome to come out on top. Around his friends, he has a great sense of humor, dependable, always going that extra mile for them. He has a big heart. You'll never find a more loyal person. He's very protective of his family and friends and would do anything to protect them. He the type of guy that might not say much but always has the right words to inspire others. Though his quiet nature, he does have a temper. It takes a lot for him to allow himself to get angry but when he does you better clear out of the way. Ash can seem arrogant but he likes to think of himself as confident in his abilities that he's better than most and if that makes him arrogant well than so be it. He tends to get along with most people but a lot of it is because a lot of people just want to be his friends though he doesn't like being center of attention its not a place he can change so he kind of just deals with it as best as he can. Most situation he takes a passive approach than aggressive one when not in battle.

Race: He's mixed with Scottish and Italian.(His father is Scottish-American, his mother was Italian.)

Skintone: His skin tone is a tanned complexion and he never really burns in the sun.

Hair Color/Length/Style: He has short jet black hair that is slightly shaggy cut around his ears. Sometimes his hair falls in his front of his face at times.

Eye Color/Shape/Size/: He has these bright blue eyes but when in the sun the gray flecks in his eyes seem to glow. The shape is kind of slanted at the ends but not exactly small but not wide either.

Build(Skinny, Athletic, Thick): August has a lean athletic build. Sure he has a few muscles and he trains hard but no matter how hard he trains he never seems to add any bulk onto his frame. He has a six pack, with a slender face but he's stronger than others think.

Height: He stands at 5"11

Tattoos(Optional): None at the moment.

Braces(Optional): He had them growing up but not since he was twelve had he had to wear them.

Facial Blemishes/Freckles/Dimples(Optional):He does have dimples in his cheeks. But his skin is really soft. As well as a crooked nose from a fight he got into back home in his neighborhood.

Scars(Optional): Ash has one that is two nasty long scars from his right neck down to his collarbone from a fight with a hellhound during his quest for Jupiter, and his nose is slightly crooked from a fight he got into back in his old neighborhood.

Piercings(Optional): He's not really a fan of tattoos but he does have a two snake bites on either side of his lower lip with silver piercing and the ball showing.

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: Athena

Mortal Parent: Iain Sean Patterson

Other Notable Family Members: Laura Patterson- (Step-mother)

Fatal Flaw: Prideful.

Powers(no more than 6): Asher has of course an intelligent mind, and his mother blessed him with Divine Wisdom after he was born but he's also very knowledgably about architecture and Greek Gods and creatures. He's also one of the best strategist since Annabeth went to the Camp. He's a very good hand to hand combat as well and though he is good with most weapons prefers a sword than a knife.

Gender Preference(Asexual, Straight, Gay, I forgot the word for it..): Straight

History: Asher had a great childhood, despite being without his mom for most of his life. His dad used to tell him stories about his mother. He said she was his gorgeous Italian princess with the most striking gray eyes he'd ever seen. During his semester aboard in Italy, he was working in his family restaurant when he met her. He fell instantly in love with her and when she was pregnant he convinced her to follow him to America and let him take care of her. Shortly after he was born though, she left. Even though he had ADHD and dyslexia, it never seem to slow him down, because his dad always made things seem fun and exciting and that food was life. His dad met Laura when she became the manager at his restaurant when he was four years old and they fell and became a real family. He started going to camp when he was 9 years old when his mother came to him and told him that he needed to start his training before it would become hard for her to protect him any longer, he still goes home during the holiday but spends the year at camp to see his dad and step-mom.

Weapons(s): Though he is very skilled in weaponry from knife, to bow and arrow and swords, his preference is a Bronze broad sword disguised as a pocket knife.

Clothing Style: Preppy Athletic Look, V-Neck t-shirts, jeans, a pair of Nike Air high tops with a jersey jacket over it. He likes to look nice and clean, instead of cluttered.

Theme Song(s)(Optional): "Let It Be" by The Beatles

Quotes(Optional): "Strategy isn't only for war, but life is also a strategy."

"I'm not weak because I'm silent. Its my silence that makes me stronger."

Other: He has a slight Scottish accent, but he's fluent in English, Italian and thanks to his dad he can cook.

**A/N: So, that was the last of the characters for Prophecy. The prologue should be up in a week or two, or at least before I go back to school (September 2nd). The title might also be changed someone has given me ideas to toy with. Remember to vote, and, I'll talk to you guys later, either in the prologue or through PM if you wanna talk! **

**Stay awesome,**

**~Dealt~(I am also thinking of changing my username to my tumblr one, should I?)**


End file.
